La Hermandad
by Rinnu
Summary: La humanidad sufrió muchas epidemias globales, pero una nueva raza a surgido y con ellos "La Hermandad", ayudan a los humanos con nuevas ciencias y tecnologías, solo hay un problema, únicamente nacen hombres y las mujeres humanas capaces de procrearlos se han extinto. Lo que provocará que el equilibrio que había entre humanos y esta nueva raza "Los Nosferatu" se rompa...
1. Preludio

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

_La humanidad sufrió muchas epidemias globales, pero una nueva raza a surgido y con ellos "La Hermandad", ayudan a los humanos con nuevas ciencias y tecnologías, solo hay un problema, únicamente nacen hombres y las mujeres humanas capaces de procrearlos se han extinto._

_ Lo que provocará que el equilibrio que había entre humanos y esta nueva raza se rompa. Orillando a los "Hermanos" a buscar una nueva forma de seguir subsistiendo, sin importarles que estén apunto de crear una nueva guerra._

* * *

**Preludio.**

En el afán de erradicar toda pandemia que azotaba a la humanidad, a causa de ataques bacteriológicos por parte de los gobiernos del mundo, del abuso indiscriminado de contaminantes y recursos naturales, el planeta se había vuelto tóxico.

Se comenzó a experimentar con la genética, tomando lo bueno de cada especie se esperaba crear una vacuna que hiciera al humano inmune a todo, y así, poder restaurar al planeta. Pero fue tanta su ambición y urgencia, que no se percataron que hacían a los virus más fuertes.

Mucha gente murió, ciudades enteras se convirtieron en fantasmas en cuestión de días. Los pocos que quedaban se refugiaron en campos aislados, esperando que la nueva peste no les llegase.

Y en todo ese caos una nueva especie surgió. Hombres con una fuerza sobrehumana, capaz de regenerar sus heridas en cuestión de horas; sentidos súper desarrollados, envejecimiento lento y su sangre servía como una cura temporal ante los nuevos virus.

La iglesia lo vio como un milagro y "La Hermandad" fue creada, los "Hermanos" como se les llamo, se dedicaron a velar por el bien de la humanidad desde su aparición hace 300 años.

Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar... Con la dirección del nuevo Jefe y el nacimiento de un nuevo hermano...

**...**

Una mujer de piel blanca y hermoso largo cabello negro, de unos veinte años estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, tenía miedo, solo quería huir de ese lugar. Pero estaba rodeada por muchos hombres.

─ Este es el gen que buscamos.─ le señalo un hombre mayor a un joven.─ Después de 100 años una humana al fin queda de nuevo embarazada por uno de nosotros.─ dijo pensativo el hombre mayor.

Solo cierto tipo de mujeres podía engendrar a sus hijos, al principio eran muchas las mujeres con aquel gen, pero con el tiempo se extinguieron, ya que no sobrevivían al parto pero ellos lo veían como un pequeño sacrificio a algo mejor.

─ No debe temer.─ se acerco aquel joven a la muchacha.─ Nos ocuparemos de todo su embarazo y en el tiempo que usted dé a luz, será tratada como reina, nada le faltará.

Ella no quería ser tratada como una reina, ella solamente quería irse de ese lugar junto con su hijo, no quería dejárselos, sabía que podía sobrevivir a su parto, el amor por su hijo la mantendría viva.

─ Bankotsu, llévatela a los aposentos donde vivirá en este tiempo.

─ Si mi señor Naraku.

_= Siete meses después =_

Un hombre alto y de ojos dorados cargaba a un pequeño recién nacido.

─ Sesshoumaru.─ llamó el hombre al sentir la presencia detrás de él.─ Acércate hijo.─ el preadolescente de once años, solo en aparecía, ya que en realidad tenía 100 años, se acerco con cautela.─ Él es tu hermano de sangre, aun que nacieras de otra madre ambos tienen el mismo padre.─ dijo refiriéndose a él mismo.─ Su nombre será Inuyasha, quiero que veles por él y no te dejes influenciar por lo que digan de mi de ahora en adelante.- el niño asintió.

Beso la frente de su hijo mayor y le entrego al recién nacido, salió de la habitación y esa fue la última vez que se le vio.

* * *

**Aquí regresando con esta nueva historia, espero le puedan dar una oportunidad.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

**11/03/2014**

* * *

_Ok, aquí una pequeña nota:_

_La historia está basada en una película que vi hace mucho tiempo (por el año 2008), de hecho ni la vi completa (fallas en la señal satelital) y jamás la volvieron a repetir. _

_¿Y por qué no lo había puesto antes? Sonará a escucha tonta pero: Quería encontrar el nombre de la película y no divagar, pero mis búsquedas arrojaban "Daybreakers" (La hermandad en México) y ayer me entretuve viéndola (u_u). _

_Pero gracias a un mensaje que recibí ahora ya sé cómo se llama "La Criatura Perfecta". Pero repito, esta solo basada, como todo director, escritor, guionista, se ah basado desde tiempos inmemorables en otras cosas para crear sus propias versiones._


	2. Actualidad

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

_Ok, aquí una pequeña nota, la historia está basada en una película que vi hace mucho tiempo (por el año 2008), de hecho ni la vi completa (fallas en la señal satelital) y jamás la volvieron a repetir. _

_¿Y por qué no lo había puesto antes? Sonará a escucha tonta pero: Quería encontrar el nombre de la película y no divagar, pero mis búsquedas arrojaban "Daybreakers" (La hermandad en México) y ayer me entretuve viéndola (u_u). _

_Pero gracias a un mensaje que recibí ahora ya sé cómo se llama "La Criatura Perfecta". Pero repito, esta solo basada, como todo director, escritor, guionista, se ah basado desde tiempos inmemorables en otras cosas para crear sus propias versiones._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Actualidad.**

_"Nuevo Brote De Tuberculosis Ataca"_

_"550 Muertes Confirmadas En El Pasado Mes"_

_"Vacunas Insuficientes, El Mercado Negro Aprovecha La Situación"_

Esos eran algunos de los encabezados de los principales periódicos, un nuevo brote de tuberculosis había surgido y con el crecimiento de la población, el abastecimiento de vacunas se hizo insuficiente.

Un nuevo allanamiento, el tercero en la semana solo para dar con el traficante de las vacunas.

─ Estamos listos.─ dijo un joven moreno, de ojos celeste y cabellera negra.

─ Derriben la puerta.─ ordeno una chica de cabello azabache y en segundos entraron a los departamentos.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto de mala gana un viejo obeso, que salía de la primer puerta, se notaba que no se había duchado en días y solo llevaba unos calzoncillos y camiseta percudidos.

─ Detectives Lang y Higurashi.─ se presentó el moreno, a él y su compañera.

─ Nos llego información que ha vendido las vacunas que se le entregaron para sus inquilinos al Mercado Negro.─ le explicó la detective.

─ Yo se las entregue.─ dijo como si nada aquel hombre y se sentó en un viejo sillón.─ No tengo nada.─ agregó mientras encendía el televisor.

─ ¡No mienta!─ gritó Lang al mandar volar el aparato.

─ Detectives.─ llamó un oficial.─ Tienen que ver esto.─ Ambos dejaron a aquel sujeto y siguieron a su compañero.─ Usen la mascará.─ les dijo al dárselas e indicarles que debían bajar al sótano.

Bajaron por las escaleras y vieron a una docena de personas que morían a causa de la avanzada enfermedad. Por su aspecto ya no podían hacer nada, inmediatamente Lang subió y su compañera le siguió.

─ Se le acusará de tráfico de medicamentos y por atentar a la salud pública, es mejor que hable y me diga donde están las vacunas.─ le amenazo Lang, pero aquel sujeto ni se inmutaba, habían descubierto a todas esas personas en el sótano y no tenía miedo.

─ No sé nada.

─ Si no habla también se le acusará de obstrucción de la justicia.

─ No pueden probar nada.─ contesto con altanería.

Lang suspiro, lamentablemente tenía razón, podía alegar que no sabía que sus inquilinos se ocultaban en el sótano, que él les había dado las vacunas y que ellos mismos las vendieron.

─ Levántalo.─ dijo de pronto la detective Higurashi.

Todo ese lugar estaba mugriento, tenía capas y capas de polvo, pero justo debajo de aquel sillón había una línea de polvo y marcas de dedos, como si únicamente hubiesen movido continuamente aquel mueble y tocado el suelo.

─ ¿Qué hace?─ pregunto nervioso el arrendatario cuando el detective lo obligo a levantarlo y la chica movía el sillón, encontrando un compartimiento.

─ Espero disfrute su pequeña celda.─ dijo con victoria Lang al ver que en ese lugar estaban todas las vacunas.

**...**

Ya estaban en la jefatura, el dueño de los departamentos ya se encontraba en una celda esperando que lo trasladarán a una prisión, pero ellos ahora debían preparar el reporte. Todo eso le daba dolor de cabeza a cierta chica.

─ Kouga, ¿Podrías encargarte del papeleo? No me siento bien...─ pidió a su compañero.

─ Claro... Kagome, cuídate y cualquier cosa llamas.

La chica asintió, tomo su abrigo y salió de la jefatura.

─ Se hace la fuerte pero no lo es, no al menos como quiere aparentar.─ comentó un chico de coleta.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto extrañado otro chico.

─ Hace ocho meses, por un tipo como él, perdió a su familia, se les negó la vacuna.─ relataba el chico de coleta.

─ No lo sabía.─ dijo con pesar.

─ Pocos lo sabemos.─ comento Lang.

* * *

El sonar de unos tacones sonaba en la desierta calle, el sonido se fue haciendo más rápido, para después dejar de escucharse provocando un silencio total, solo un grito de una joven logró romperlo de nuevo, nadie se percato de lo ocurrido, excepto un testigo silencioso, camino lentamente hasta el cuerpo inerte de aquella joven que yacía en el frío y mojado pavimento, cerro sus ojos e hizo una silenciosa plegaria. Y así como llegó se fue, solo dos sombras sabían lo que en verdad había pasado.

**...**

Los detectives Higurashi, Lang y Lee, estaban bebiendo el primer café del día, lo que necesitaban para poder despertar bien, algo les decía que sería un día muy agitado.

─ Higurashi, Lang, Lee. A mi oficina.─ fue lo único que les dijo su capitán, dejaron sus tasas a medio terminar y le siguieron.─ Otra muerte.─ les dijo al dejar caer sobre su escritorio un folder con fotografías de una mujer a la que le habían cortado la garganta.─ Quiero que investiguen y atrapen al culpable, este caso es prioridad.

─ Sí señor.─ contestaron los tres.

Kagome se acerco a tomar el folder y salió con sus compañeros a sus respectivos escritorios.

**...**

Un joven de ojos dorados y cabellera plateada, estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, tomando una copa de sangre y viendo el periódico de la mañana, aquella mujer estaba en primera plana junto al encabezado _"La Falta De Higiene A Provocado Cólera En La Población"_.

─ ¿Lo encontraste?─ le pregunto un recién llegado con quien guardaba un claro parecido.

─ Sí, pero no puede darle alcance.─ contesto al dejar sobre la mesa de centro el periódico que leía.

─ Va hacer un problema.

─ Lo mejor será decirle a los humanos, para que estén alerta.─ sugirió, lo que menos quería era que más humanos murieran.

─ Ya me adelante, irás a la jefatura hoy mismo y trabajaras con ellos en secreto. Ya dejo un nuevo mensaje.─ le dijo al entregarle una cinta de audio.

─ ¿Naraku está de acuerdo?

─ El dio orden de atraparlo vivo, no especifico que método usar para atraparlo. No falles Inuyasha.

─ No lo haré hermano.─ dijo antes de salir rumbo a la jefatura.

**...**

Cerca de medio día, les llamarón por otra mujer a la que habían matado, pero en está ocasión había sido a plena luz del día, esperaban que hubiera algún testigo.

─ ¿Testigos?─ preguntó Kouga a un oficial que custodiaba la escena del crimen.

─ Solo uno, será mejor que vean el cuerpo.─ les dijo al guiarlos al callejón.

El cuerpo era cubierto por una manta, cuando llegaron la forense lo descubrió y les mostro la herida.

─ Una mordida.

─ ¿Un perro salvaje o un lobo anda por la ciudad?─ se pregunto Lee.

─ En los otros cuerpos también la había, pero no se notaba por haber sido degollados.─ explicó la forense.

─ ¿Y el testigo?─ pregunto Kagome.

─ Es un niño, no quiere hablar. Esta al fondo con otros oficiales.─ les señalo la doctora.

Kagome se encamino hasta el niño, era de unos ocho años y pelirrojo, su ropa estaba desgastada y su cara estaba sucia de hollín. Les pidió a los oficiales que les dejaran solos al ver lo asustado que estaba.

─ ¿Viste lo que paso?─ preguntó al ponerse a la misma altura y él solo asintió.─ Cuéntame... ¿Eres de la cosa hogar? Yo crecí en la misma calle... Por eso se que a nadie le importa la gente de esa parte de la ciudad, solo a mí y mis compañeros, si no me dices que paso no podre ayudar.─ el niño pareció comprender y la miró a los ojos.─ Comencemos por tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Shippou.

─ ¿Viste quien fue?

─ Un hermano.

─ ¿Seguro?─ pregunto incrédula, pero el niño asintió.─ ¿Por dónde se fue?

─ Trepo por las paredes.─ señalo las paredes de las construcciones que les rodeaban.

─ Yo me encargo, no le digas esto a nadie más, toma, compra algo de comer.─ dijo al entregarle un billete, por su aspecto podría jurar que no había tomado alimento en días.

**...**

En la jefatura, revisaban los informes y trataban de encontrar el patrón que seguía el asesino, pero parecía que mataba al azar.

─ ¿Eso fue lo que dijo?─ pregunto sorprendido Lee al saber que el niño había dicho que un hermano mató a la joven.

─ Sí, es de lo más extraño.

─ No me extrañaría, esos seres beben sangre, a alguno ya no le bastara con las donaciones.─ dijo Kouga.

─ El capitán les llama.─ informo una de las secretarias.

Fueron de inmediato a la oficina, dos veces en el mismo día, debía tener alguna información importante respecto al caso. Al entrar les dijo que cerrarán la puerta y las persianas.

─ Lo dicho aquí será confidencial.─ advirtió antes de comenzar.─ La hermandad nos ha pedido ayuda para capturar a uno de los suyos.

─ ¿Está diciendo que uno de ellos es responsable de las muertes y no se tomaron la molestia de advertirnos?─ pregunto con enojo Kouga.

─ Uno de ellos vendrá y les explicará.

─ ¿Confiaremos en ellos?─ pregunto con indignación Lee.

─ Tenemos que, el presidente mando la orden, lo que los demás sabrán es que recibiremos ayuda de ellos para atrapar al asesino.

─ Nos harán parecer incompetentes.─ comento ahora con rabia el moreno.

─ Son ordenes de arriba, nada puedo hacer. Higurashi quedas a cargo.

─ ¿Yo?─ pregunto extrañada, siempre Kouga los guiaba.

─ Parece que eres la más imparcial y estos dos te obedecerán, si es que quieren terminar esto lo antes posible.

─ ¿Es todo capitán?─ pregunto al comprender la situación.

─ Pueden marcharse, él debe estar por llegar.

Fueron a sus escritorios, a esperar que su "ayudante" llegase.

─ Ese debe ser.─ dijo Kagome al ver a un hombre alto de cabello plateado, que vestía un traje negro y era recibido con un beso en la mano por varias empleadas.

─ No sé que le ven.─ dijo con indiferencia Kouga.

─ Calma amigo, hagamos nuestro trabajo.

─ ¿En verdad quieres trabajar con uno de ellos Miroku?

─ Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo para terminar pronto como dijo el capitán.

─ ¿No es bien parecido?─ interrumpió emocionada Kikyou quien era una de las secretarias.─ Es el hermano Inuyasha, dicen que será el sucesor de su inminencia Naraku. Es todo un privilegio tenerlo aquí y aun más que vayan a trabajar con él.

─ ¿Ya le dijiste que debía esperar en el cuarto de interrogatorio?─ preguntó Kagome.

─ ¡Claro que no!─ dijo escandalizada, como si la chica hubiera dicho una barbaridad.─ Lo mande a la sala de juntas.

─ Eres muy condescendiente.─ atacó Kouga.

─ Son los representantes de Dios en la tierra.

─ En lo que a mí concierne, son sanguijuelas chupa sangre.

─ ¡No blasfemes!─ gritó al tiempo que le daba una bofetada.

─ Kikyou ve a tu puesto de trabajo.─ dijo molesta Kagome al ver que ese mujer había golpeado a su amigo.─ Kouga, tú y Miroku reúnan la información de los otros casos, iré a darle "la bienvenida".─ dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

─ Ten cuidado.─ advirtió Miroku.

**...**

Veía cada gesto, cada movimiento que ella hacía, fruncir el ceño al ir revisando hoja por hoja de aquel informe, hacer anotaciones en etiquetas y colocarlas a manera se señalizaciones. Se había sorprendido al ver que ella no le había hecho reverencia y fue directo al caso, sabía del profesionalismo, pero hasta ahora no conocía a nadie que no le hubiera hecho algún cumplido. Incluso su respiración era calmada, no se sentía intimidada o nerviosa por su presencia.

─ El hermano Suikotsu.─ dijo de pronto.

─ Así es, es prioridad atraparlo vivo.─ confirmó.

─ Y no se informo antes ¿Por qué...

─ Cuestiones religiosas y políticas, si el incidente se hace público generaría caos.

─ Se trabajará a mi manera y deberá decirme TODO ¿Comprende?─ aclaro al cerrar el folder.

─ Ayudare en todo... No tiene las marcas de creyente.─ dijo al ver que en su muñeca no tenía ningún tatuaje.

Al nacer y ser bautizados se les hacia un pequeño tatuaje de una cruz, mas tarde al cumplir doce años y convertirse en donantes de sangre se les ponía El Santo Grial.

─ Tengo otras creencias.─ se limitó a decir antes de que tocarán a la puerta.─ Adelante.─ dijo, y enseguida sus compañeros aparecieron.─ Los detectives Lang y Lee.─ les presentó.─ Háblenos de todo con detalle.

─ El hermano Suikotsu es un importante científico, una mente muy brillante, lamentablemente perdió la razón y ahora caza humanos.─ comenzó a decir cuando los recién llegados tomaban asiento.─ La prioridad de la hermandad es capturarlo con vida y ayudarlo, para que regrese a la normalidad.

─ Es un asesino, merece pena de muerte.─ dijo Kouga.

─ Él es una mente brillante, trabajaba en la vacuna contra la Tuberculosis y viruela, vacunas que ustedes han usado, a salvado más vidas de las que ha quitado, por eso deber ser ayudado.─ defendió.

─ ¿Cómo lo atraparemos?─ interrumpió Kagome al ver que Kouga iba a contraatacar.─ No sabemos dónde matará de nuevo.

─ Él deja un mensaje.─ dijo al sacar una pequeña grabadora y reproducir la cinta.─ "Vamos Inuyasha, puedes hacerlo mejor, esfuérzate más... Intenta salvar esta vez a quien mataré en la pensión frente al parque del gran arce."

─ Le tenderemos una emboscada.─ dijo Kagome.

**...**

Desde un coche donde ella y Kouga esperaban a que alguno de los policías adentro del edificio les diera la señal de que algo andaba mal, miraba con nostalgia aquel parque que le traía recuerdos, allí era donde ella y su querido hermano iban a jugar cuando niños o solo iban a sentarse bajo aquel gran arce en otoño cuando sus hojas de volvían rojas, su abuelo solía llámalo _"Hauchiwa Kaede"_.

─ ¿Aun nada?─ la voz de Kouga preguntando por la radio a sus compañeros la trajo de vuelta, alcanzando a escuchar que todo estaba tranquilo.─ Un juego del gato y al ratón, donde nosotros somos el queso.

─ Concentrémonos, con suerte terminamos esto hoy mismo.─ dijo al tomar de su café, eran las dos de la mañana y el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Desde lo alto del techo al frente de los departamentos estaba Inuyasha, podía escuchar la conversación que se tenía en el coche, la detective Higurashi aun que no se había mostrado en su contra y había detenido los comentarios de su compañero, sabía que ella no confiaba en él y quería saber por qué.

─ Hojo, Miroku ¿tienen algo?─ pregunto por sexta vez en la noche la chica.

─ _Nada._

─ Tashibana, Kato ¿Ustedes?

─ _Negativo._

─ Revisen de nuevo.

De nuevo a subir escaleras, del sexto piso al decimo era de ellos y del primero al cuarto de Kato y Tashibana. Ya estaba comenzando a creer que no encontrarían nada esa noche. No sabía si preguntar o no, pero sabía que no les habían dado toda la información respecto a esa vigilancia.

─ Perdona que diga esto pero, un loco que anda matando no es la primera vez que pasa y nunca la hermandad había ayudado ¿Qué tiene de diferente este asesino?─ pregunto curioso Hojo a Miroku.

─ Quédate con la versión que les dimos.─ sonrió al percatarse que Hoyo aunque parecía un joven distraído, era en ocasiones muy intuitivo.

─ Es uno de ellos ¿Cierto?

─ Mante alerta y no bajes la guardia.─ eso lo tomaría como un "si".

─ ¿Qué tan malo es?

─ Tanto, que no se puede hablar de ello.

─ ¿Un grito?─ pregunto Hojo al creer escuchar algo, guardaron silencio y esta vez fue más claro.

─ Todos, piso ocho.─ alerto Miroku por la radio.

─ _¡Muévanse y tengan cuidado!─ les respondió Kagome._

Cuando Kouga y Kagome llegaron a la puerta, ya sus compañeros la habían derribado.

─ Tashibana, ¿Están bien?─ pregunto Kagome al ver a Kato herido en el brazo.─ Si, se lastimo cuando el sujeto escapo, Hojo y Miroku están adentro.

─ Muchachos.─ les llamó Kagome a manera de "denme una explicación".

─ Un hombre, está muerto y el asesino escapo.─ dijo Hojo.

─ Sigue aquí.─ la voz de Inuyasha los sorprendió, no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que llegó.─ Está en los ductos de ventilación, va al techo.─ les dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

─ Ustedes dos cuiden aquí.─ refiriéndose a Kato y Hojo.─ Y los demás tras él.─ ordenó Kagome.

Iban por los pasillos, cuando la luz se corto, tomaron las linternas y se tuvieron que separar al llegar a un pasillo doble. Kagome y Kouga estaban por subir las escaleras al decimo piso cuando una sombra golpeo a Kouga, mandándolo casi al final del pasillo.

─ ¡Kouga!

Kagome sintió como era tomada por el cuello y alzada con mucha facilidad para quedar cara a cara con aquel ser. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas librarse de aquel agarre, pero mientras más se resistía más le apretaba el cuello.

─ Eres valiente humana.─ dijo con una sonrisa al verla intentar pelear.─ Y tu sangre huele deliciosa.─ dijo antes de morderla en el cuello.─ Eres muy fuerte, serías perfecta, la candidata perfecta.─ dijo con excitación al ver que aun no moría.

─ ¡Aléjate de ella!─ gritó Kouga al disparar, provocando que aquel ser soltará a su compañera.─ Resiste Kagome.─ pidió al intentar detener la hemorragia.─ ¡Kagome esta herida! ¡Llamen una ambulancia!─ informo por la radio.─ Vamos resiste.

─ Puedo ayudarla.- dijo Inuyasha al llegar, fue de inmediato al oler la sangre de la detective.

─ ¡Por su culpa ella está muriendo!

─ Déjame ayudarla, quieres que viva ¿verdad?─ pregunto al ver que el compañero de la detective no se alejaba.

Kouga se aparto y él se acerco a ella poniendo su muñeca en la boca de la chica.

─ Detective abra la boca y beba.─ decía mientras le ofrecía de su sangre.─ Beba detective.─ Kagome comenzó a beber y algo dentro de Inuyasha surgió, fue como un latir, jamás lo había sentido.

En ese momento Houjo, Miroku y Tashibana llegaron.

─ Hojo cuídala, Tashibana ve por ayuda... Kouga vamos por el maldito.─ dijo Miroku al alistar su arma, no hubo necesidad que le dijera dos veces para que Kouga le siguiera.

En cuanto vio que ella ya estaba estable la dejo al cuidado del otro joven, sabía que Suikotsu aun estaba cerca debía encontrarlo antes de que escapara de nuevo.

─ Así que la has salvado.─ escucho Inuyasha a su espalda y de inmediato volteo.─ No salvamos sin autorización de Naraku, y más aun si no está bautizada.─ agregó al recordar que no le había visto el tatuaje.

─ No le quitarás la vida a nadie más.

─ Regresaré por ella y lo sabes.─ amenazó.

─ No te dejaré, nosotros preservamos la vida no la quitamos.

Suikotsu se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, no lo mataría, era de los suyos y cuando todo llegará a su tiempo él comprendería todo, lo que haría era sedarlo con los dardos que sabía que cargaba y así poder ir por aquella detective. Inuyasha intentaba quitárselo de encima, sabía que en esos momentos Suikotsu tenía más fuerza pues acababa de alimentarse y él débil por haber salvado a la detective, intento tomar los darlos pero le era imposible, un disparo y Suikotsu se alejo, dándole tiempo de tomar un dardo e inyectárselo. En cuanto se recupero, Suikotsu estaba en el suelo y el detective Lang le apuntaba con un arma.

─ Kouga, ya todo acabó.─ dijo Miroku al intentar persuadir a su amigo de que bajara el arma.

─ Si ella muere, les mataré.─ la amenazaba también era para Inuyasha.

─ Y yo te ayudaré, ahora baja el arma.─ con eso Kouga obedeció.

**...**

**Aquí con el otro capítulo, espero que con esto se vayan dando una idea de la trama, el primer "capítulo" por así llamarlo no dice mucho. **

**Gracias a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a la historia y entrado aun que solo a leer o entrar a ella por curiosidad.**

**Espero leer sus comentarios muy pronto.**

**13/03/2014**


	3. Cambios

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). _

_Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Cambios.**

Abría lentamente los ojos, tratando de enfocar su alrededor, su cuello le dolía, aquel dolor le hizo recordar lo que había pasado. Movió su brazo y pudo sentir como tenía lo que suponía era suero o medicamento.

─ ¿Cómo está?─ escucho que le preguntaba un hombre, miró a su lado derecho y vio a Inuyasha sentado junto a ella.

Desde que la pusieron en aquella habitación no se había separado de ella, algo en aquella detective le atraía, despertaba en él curiosidad, no era como las demás humanas, ¿podría ser que ella tuviera el _Gen de María_?

─ Mejor... gracias ¿Lo atrapo?─ preguntó con dificultad.

─ Lo atrapamos, juntos lo hicimos.─ debía admitirlo, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de los otros detectives Suikotsu se le hubiera ido.

─ Me alegro.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no tiene...

─ Mi familia.─ le interrumpió al saber cuál sería la pregunta.─ Era de la poca que tenía presente como era todo antes de su llegada.─ refiriéndose a los Hermanos.─ Hace 500 años, uno de mis antepasados trabajaba en la creación de la vacuna que lo inicio todo, lo que la gente no sabe es que fueron utilizados, a primera vista mi familia sería responsable de todo aquello pero... fueron obligados a crear todo ese caos, todo por la avaricia de un hombre, vivir para siempre.─ pauso por un momento, el hablar hacia que le doliera el cuello.─ Con su aparición, mi antepasado creía que si se mezclaba la sangre de ustedes con un suero que él había creado todo volvería a la normalidad y ustedes podían ser humanos, pero la hermandad fue creada y acabaron con el suero, sumiéndonos desde entonces en este ambiente de enfermedad.

─ ¿Toda su familia sigue pensando eso?─ aquello que la detective decía jamás lo había escuchado.

─ Lo creía, ustedes los dejaron morir.─ dijo con dolor, no por la incomodidad de su cuello, si no por recordar que ahora estaba sola.─ Hace ocho meses rogaron por la nueva vacuna y se las negaron por no ser donadores.─ sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, aun tenía muy presentes la imagen de ellos muriendo en las camas del hospital.

─ Es imposible, donadores o no se les da la vacuna... Se las damos a los caseros o jefes de cuadra, ellos...

─ No se las entregaron y al irlas a pedir hasta su iglesia los rechazaron. Así como ellos hay muchos.

Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, ella no mentía, sus ojos chocolate no le mentían.

**...**

Acababa de llegar a la Abadía, la detective lo había dejado con muchas preguntas, iría a los archivos a investigar.

─ Naraku te busca, buen trabajo.─ escucho a su hermano.─ ¿Todo bien?─ pregunto al verlo perturbado.

─ Todo bien ¿Dónde está?

─ Dijo que te espera en la celda de Suikotsu, hay un rumor de que salvaste a la detective.

─ Fue lo correcto.─ se defendió de inmediato.

─ No te estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero Naraku no lo ve así.

─ ¿Y tú?

─ Debemos preservar la vida, no quitarla, eso fue lo que padre me enseño antes de irse.

**...**

Mantenían a Suikotsu en una habitación blindada en el sótano, lo observaban por un cristal de un metro de grosor.

─ ¿Son necesarias todas esas cadenas?─ pregunto al ver que era sostenido por cadenas con picos, si se movía demasiado se los enterraba.

─ Está fuera de control, amenazo con matarnos a todos.─ explicó el médico que se había quedado al cuidado de Suikotsu, un viejito bajo y regordete.

─ ¿Cómo es que perdió la razón?─ aun no lo comprendía, un día era una persona cuerda y al otro le daba caza a los humanos.

─ Cuéntale Myoga, dentro de poco él será mi sucesor.─ la voz de Naraku los interrumpió.

─ ¿Por dónde empezar?─ se pregunto el anciano medico.─ Como sabes Inuyasha, tú eres el último hermano en nacer, después de tu madre ya no hubo mujeres que nacieran con el gen de María que las hace aptas para engendrar a nuestros hijos, nos acercamos a la extinción, tu madre fue la única que no murió en el parto, por desgracia...

─ El hereje de tu padre se la llevo.─ interrumpió Naraku.─ El amor está prohibido para nosotros... Por eso, Suikotsu experimentaba para que las mujeres soportarán a nuestros hijos, pero se salió de control y el fue infectado, ahora lo que busca es sangre.─ explicaba mientras lo guiaba a un cuarto en cuarentana.

Por las ventanas pudo ver a hombres y mujeres atados a las camas, se retorcían y gritaban, estaban como poseídos.

─ Hasta ahora ninguna mujer a sobrevivió, todas mueren antes de dar a luz y los hombres no soportan la transformación para ser hermanos.─ explicaba brevemente Myoga.

─ La experimentación genética está prohibida.─ hasta donde Inuyasha sabía había sido prohibida hace siglos.

─ Para los humanos.─ aclaró Naraku.─ Solo por esta ocasión se te perdonara el salvar a una humana sin autorización, que no se repita.─ le advirtió antes de dejarlos solos.

Inuyasha le pidió a Myoga que le dejara pasar a ver a Suikotsu, tenía que hablar con él.

─ Miren a quien tenemos aquí.─ dijo Suikotsu al verlo entrar.─ Aquella policía sabía deliciosa, su espíritu es fuerte. Esta prisión no me detendrá, saldré y cuando lo haga iré por ella.

─ ¡No la tocarás!─ le dijo lleno de rabia.

─ Te preocupas por ella.─ dijo con una sonrisa, Inuyasha de inmediato se dio cuenta que lo había tomado de su camisa.─ ¿Sabes acaso quién es? ¿Quién era su familia? ¿Por qué no tiene ninguna marca? Lo sabes.─ afirmó al ver que por su expresión lo sabía.─ ¿Ella te dijo o Naraku?

─ No es de tu incumbencia.─ con esa respuesta supo que la mujer se lo dijo.

─ Ella dice la verdad, sabes lo que provoca el poder... Eso llevó a los primero de nosotros a desaparecer la vacuna, ahora es cuando nos arrepentimos, con una ligera modificación cualquier mujer sería apta para tener a nuestros hijos.

─ ¿Todas morirían?─ quería creer que tal vez y solo tal vez, la vacuna las ayudaría a vivir.

─ Claramente, pero por nosotros muchas dan la vida, sería un honor para ellas.─ Inuyasha no podía creerlo, serían capaces de sacrificar a las humanas solo para su subsistencia.─ No seas como tu padre o será tu ruina.

─ Espero tu cordura regrese pronto.─ fue su "que te mejores", dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

─ Los dejamos morir a propósito.─ refiriéndose a la familia de ella, algo le decía que ya lo sabía, solo se lo confirmaría.─ Le dijimos a su jefe de cuadra que no les diera la vacuna, la policía pensó que era un traficante pero no hubo pruebas de ello, quedo libre en unos días y lo reubicamos por el favor hecho... Pero esa chica, debía ser detective y por ley recibirla, si no, ahora también estaría muerta.

Inuyasha salió inmediatamente de la celda, no escucho a Myoga llamarle, solo quería salir, tomar aire fresco. Su mente era un caos, las personas en las que siempre confió le habían mentido toda la vida y la detective que acababa de conocer era sincera, a su manera, pero lo era.

* * *

Después de que la dieran de alta, Kouga se había ido a quedar a su casa, la ayudaba en todo y el capitán no ayudo mucho, le dio unos días libres para que la cuidara.

─ Ya estoy bien, puedo hacerlo sola.─ protesto al él quitarle un tarro de mermelada y abrirlo.─ Gracias a su sangre sané rápido.

─ Aun así te vigilaré, todavía nos quedan dos días antes de tener que regresar al trabajo.

─ Tan protector como siempre, Ayame se pondrá celosa.─ se burlo al recordarle a la chica pelirroja que les surtía el café por las mañanas, aquella joven estaba interesada en su amigo y él ni caso le hacía.─ Y Miroku comenzará a sentirse solo.─ agregó, sus dos amigos compartían departamento.

─ Miroku ya esta grandecito y no me importa lo que piense Ayame.─ dijo al tomar el periódico.

_"Muere Hombre Que Tenía Complejo De Hermano, Era El Responsable De Las Muertes"_

─ Ellos se lavaron las manos.─ dijo furioso Kouga al leer el encabezado de esa mañana.─ ¿Ya me preguntaba porque no había habido noticia de nuestro "cateo"? Estaban preparando esto.

─ Lo importante es que lo atrapamos.

─ Ese hombre tenía familia, ya estaban separados pero aun así... Sus hijos tendrán ahora una idea errónea de su padre.

Kagome miró su taza de té y suspiro, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos sabía que harían de todo por quedar ellos bien, pero... a Inuyasha, lo creyó diferente, le había salvado la vida, pero se había equivocado, también veía solo su propio bien.

**...**

No sabía qué hacía de nuevo allí, tomaba de escusa que tenía que despejar su mente y como en las últimas noches, terminaba fuera de la ventana de la detective Higurashi.

Su compañero Lang, no la había dejado desde que salió del hospital. Él cuidando de ella, parecían una pareja de casados, se veían felices juntos, Lang le hacía de comer, platicaban, miraban la televisión juntos, ella dejaba que él la abrazara y le daba hermosas sonrisas, él quería que ella le hubiera sonreído así en el hospital pero no... ella jamás lo haría, ellos habían acabado con su felicidad.

_¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?_

Incertidumbre, eso era, quería saber más sobre Lang y Lee, el primero solo tenía la marca de bautizo y el segundo ninguna.

Espero a que su compañero se fuera a la sala y se quedará dormido para entrar a la recamara de ella. Ya no tenía la venda que cubría su cuello, pudiendo ver la ya casi invisible cicatriz provocada por la herida. Junto a su cama había una foto de ella, una mujer de cabello corto, un hombre alto y elegante, un adolescente y un señor ya mayor, no había que preguntar para saber que era su familia. Se le veía muy feliz y a causa de ellos los había perdido, una nueva sensación desconocida hasta ahora para él nació en su interior. La vio moverse, se alejo a la ventana dispuesto a irse, le dio una última mirada y se marcho.

* * *

Cinco semanas habían pasado y él se había convertido en su guardián secreto, la seguía a cada caso y la vigilaba por las noches. Ella se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, no soportaba la idea de verle en peligro.

La primer nevada había caído hace unos días, justo cuando olvido sus guantes y bufanda, ahora tenía era una leve gripa tratable con jarabe. Limpio su nariz y bebió del frasco de medicina. Se había enfermado en el peor momento, su amiga Sango tendría su despedida de soltera esa noche, aun faltaban un par de semanas para la boda pero ella quería un lugar en especial para su fiesta, lo malo era que muchas más chicas también y la única noche libre antes de su boda, fue esa.

Tomo otro formulario y comenzó a llenarlo, el trabajo se había juntado por las incapacidades de sus colegas que habían enfermado por el clima. Escucho que la puerta de la jefatura se abría y una chica alta, de largo cabello castaño entro.

─ No debías venir hasta acá.─ dijo Kagome al ver a su amiga caminar hasta ella.

─ Tenía que o corría el riesgo de que no fueras a mi despedida de soltera.─ le recordó.

─ Sango... iré, un poco tarde pero iré, debo terminar un papeleo.─ explicó.

─ Mas te vale, si no vas, jamás te lo perdonaré.─ amenazó, eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, casi como hermanas, era muy importante que compartieran ese día.

─ Lo sé.─ sonrió para tranquilizarla.

─ Iré a advertirle a Kouga que nada de strippers para Miroku.─ mencionó, ellos habían acordado que a pesar de faltar tiempo para la boda, tendrían el mismo día su despedida.

Kagome sonrió al verla acercarse al moreno, sabía que Miroku en su juventud había sido un mujeriego, incluso cuando llegó a la jefatura le propuso tener un hijo con él, de inmediato Kouga intervino y desde entonces fueron amigos, pero cuando conoció a Sango cambio totalmente, estaba segura que jamás le sería infiel, aun así Sango lo mantenía a raya.

Su amiga se fue a los pocos minutos, debía revisar que todo estuviera en orden y recibir a sus invitada. A la hora ellos ya habían terminado su trabajo.

─ ¿Dónde irán?─ les pregunto al salir de la jefatura con sus amigos.

─ Al parecer nuestra reunión se delimita al bar de la esquina.─ comentó Kouga recordado la amenaza de Sango.

─ ¿Amenazo con castrarlos?

─ Así es.─ contestaron los dos chicos.

─ Me voy, diviértanse.

La vio salir de la comisaria y unas cuadras más adelante detenerse en una tienda de regalos, cuando salió cargaba un paquete no muy grande, pero parecía pesado. Había escuchado que iría a una fiesta, una amiga celebraría que su soltería terminaría, no comprendía esas raras tradiciones ¿Acaso la soltería era mala? Ella camino otras cuadras y de la nada la jalaron a un callejón.

Llevaba consigo el regalo que había encargado para su amiga y le era difícil caminar, primero no paraba de estornudar, su nariz escurría y no podía limpiarse; segundo, por el peso del paquete y tercero, por la nieve que cubría el suelo. Paro en la esquina y con dificultad tomó su pañuelo para limpiarse, cuando le pareció que sobre los tejados una sombra se movía. De inmediato la imagen de Inuyasha le vino a la cabeza, desde aquel día en el hospital no había vuelto a saber nada de él o de La Hermandad, cruzó la calle, la caja que llevaba consigo se le resbalaba, se detuvo un momento para sujetarla mejor y de pronto un dolor en la cabeza la invadió. La habían golpeado, tres sujetos estaban frente a ella, veía borroso, se tocó la cabeza y tenía sangre, intento levantarse para defenderse y se mareo, lo último que vio fue a aquellos hombres acercársele.

**...**

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y no sabía el porqué, nunca le había pasado esto y lo peor es que quería regresar y matar a esos hombres. Cuando bajo al callejón y la vio inconsciente en el piso todo su cuerpo se estremeció, con un par de movimientos dejo inconscientes a esos hombres que la habían atacado, tomo a la chica y la llevó a su casa, allí la curo pero también se percato que ardía en fiebre, eso no lo había ocasionado el golpe, ella estaba enferma, si no se cuidaba podría enfermar de influenza y morir.

Su cabeza dolía, la habían atacado y no sabía dónde estaba pero no se sentía en peligro, por ello no hizo el intento de levantarse, solo de abrir sus ojos, todo estaba a oscuras pero logró distinguir que era su habitación, sintió una presencia junto a ella, había alguien sentado en el sillón de la esquina, las luces de un coche iluminaron un poco la habitación y distinguió unos hermosos ojos dorados, sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Se levanto y fue a sentarse en la cama, tomo su mano y la puso contra su cara, era cálida y pequeña a comparación de la suya, acaricio suavemente su rostro, dormía tranquilamente. Cuando ella medio despertó y lo vio pensó que se alarmaría e intentaría levantarse, pero le sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormida, descubrió su cara del flequillo para ver si la fiebre ya había bajado, parecía que se pondría bien y por un extraño impulso la beso en la frente, se quedo un momento así solo para oler su aroma, jazmines y sakuras.

_Inuyasha._

Se alejo de inmediato al escucharla, pensando que la había despertado pero seguía dormida, respiro hondo y fue hasta la ventana, le dio una rápida mirada a ella y regreso su vista a la calle.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

**...**

─ ¿Cómo qué no llegó?─ pregunto alarmado Kouga.

Sango llegó a su departamento buscando a Kagome, estaba furiosa, su amiga no había llegado a su fiesta. Eso era imposible, ella si iba a ir.

─ Lo que escucharon, no me contesta y no abre en su casa.

─ Calma Sango.─ intento tranquilizarla Miroku.

─ Vamos a su casa, tengo la llave.─ les dijo Kouga al tomar su llavero y salir del departamento.

Llegaron y tocaron varias veces, nadie abría. Así que entraron por su cuenta.

─ ¡Kagome!─ gritó preocupado el moreno.─ Kag...─ dijo ya más calmado al verla acostada en la cama.─ Está en su recamara.

─ Tiene un golpe en la cabeza.─ dijo Sango al verlo.

─ ¡Qué!─ Kouga de inmediato la reviso, no era grave y ya estaba tratado.

─ ¿Qué le pasó?─ pregunto Miroku.

─ Kagome, despierta... Kagome.─ intentaba despertarla Kouga.

─ ¿Kouga?─ pregunto al oír una voz y sentir que la movían suavemente.

─ Si ¿Qué te paso?

─ Me atacaron y...─ se enderezó buscando algo o más bien a alguien, estaba segura que lo había visto.

─ ¿Y, qué más?─ pregunto al borde de los nervios su amiga.

─ No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue que... me defendí y camine hasta acá.─ mintió.

─ ¿Dónde te atacaron?─ preguntó Miroku.

─ En el callejón de la 83.

─ Hubieras ido a donde estábamos, era más cerca que venir hasta acá, nos hubieras llamado.─ le regaño Sango.

─ Lo siento mucho, supongo que fue instinto, perdón por lo de tu fiesta te lo compensaré.

─ No digas eso, lo importante es que estás bien. ¿En qué ibas pensado que no te diste cuenta? siempre estas alerta.

─ Había estado con un poco de gripa y no tenía mucho que había tomado la medicina, supongo que me atonto.

Kouga la miraba con atención, algo extraño pasaba, con un golpe así ella no pudo curarse sola, que llegará a su casa era también extraño, Kagome era fuerte pero... no le creía, ocultaba algo. La conocía muy bien como para saberlo.

* * *

Todas las noches era lo mismo, se quedaba alrededor de una hora en su ventana, esperando... Debía estar loca, ya había pasado una semana de su ataque y para ella era un misterio el cómo había llegado a su casa, al principio pensó que Inuyasha la había salvado pero al despertar no estaba ahí, ni señales de haber estado. ¿Eran tantas las ganas de verle que su subconsciente lo había imaginado y así salvarse ella misma? Pero si lo pensaba bien, cuando fue mordida tampoco regreso ¿Sería como aquella vez? Suspiró y se aproximo a cerrar la ventana, lo mejor era que ya no le diera más vueltas al asunto o le daría jaqueca.

La observaba desde el tejado de la casa vecina, durante los últimos días esa era su rutina, la vigilaba hasta que ella cerraba la ventana, hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no ir hasta ella y tomarla entre sus brazos.

─ ¿Cuanto más piensas seguir con esto?─ se sobresalto al escuchar la voz a su espalda.

─ Sesshoumaru...

─ ¿Sabes por qué nuestro padre se fue con aquella mujer? Se enamoró.

─ Nosotros no amamos.─ su hermano estaba loco, el amor no existía para ellos.

─ Solo los que aún conservan parte de su humanidad.

─ Me siento responsable por que Suikotsu la atacó y se me encomendó atraparlo sin más víctimas.─ dijo como excusa.

─ No te sientes culpable por el hombre a quien se le culpo, ya estaba separado, pero tenía dos hijos y no te veo cuidándolos.─ le cuestiono.

─ Ellos tienen a su madre y otro padre, ella no tiene a nadie... Nosotros se lo quitamos, no es lo mismo.

─ Ya te lo dijeron.

─ ¿Lo sabías?─ su hermano asintió.

─ No te lo dije por que jamás pensé que llegarías hasta este punto... Solo ten cuidado y no desatiendas tus obligaciones con la hermandad.

─ ¿Cómo saberlo?─ pregunto refiriéndose a lo que sentía por la chica.

─ Solo lo sabrás.

─ ¿Si en verdad soy como nuestro padre qué debo hacer?

─ Mantenerla lejos de los ojos de La Hermandad y sobre todo de Naraku.─ Inuyasha miró a su hermano y algo en su voz fue diferente.─ En absoluto secreto.

─ Hermano ¿Tú estás igual?─ quería saber si su hermano pasaba por su misma situación, tenía tantas dudas.

─ No sé de que hablas.─ su voz sonó más indiferente que de costumbre.─ Solo vine a decirte que Naraku va a la capital por dos semanas.─ dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a su hermano solo.

¿El amaba a Kagome? ¿Cómo saberlo si desconocía muchos sentimientos? Solo sabía que algo estaba cambiando en él.

**...**

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes, _Erya-sama, Akanne Hygurashi, Kagome Taisho 77 y Maritza_, sus comentarios me sirven de mucho, se los agradezco de corazón. **

**Y bueno contestaré algunas preguntas:**

**Si InuNo está vivo o no, aun no lo sé, no me decido, pero lo que le dijo a Sessho tiene que ver con la historia, pero más adelante se verá. La sangre de Inuyasha y el efecto en Kagome, en realidad nada importante, solo la ayuda a sanar más rápido. Y si, son una especie de vampiros.**

**Espero leer sus comentarios pronto. Hasta la próxima.**

**16/03/2014**


	4. Aceptándolo

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Aceptándolo.**

─ No debías venir hasta acá.─ le decía Kagome a Kouga quien desde el accidente no la dejaba sola.

Antes solo se acompañaban hasta un crece, pero ahora Kouga se desviaba cinco calles para dejarla hasta su casa, los primeros días no se opuso, pero ahora ya se encontraba mejor.

─ Me preocupo por ti.─ se defendió el muchacho.

─ Lo sé, y te lo agradezco pero ya ando más alerta.

─ Aún así, además no es ninguna molestia para mí.─ dijo con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.─ Nos vemos mañana.

Después de despedirse de su amigo, Kagome entró a su casa y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, pero de inmediato se percato que la cortina de la ventana en la sala estaba corrida, ella no la había abierto por la prisa que tenía en la mañana, tomo su arma y fue hasta la sala.

─ Soy yo.─ se apresuro a decir Inuyasha al verla dispuesta a dispararle a cualquier intruso.

Ese día Inuyasha se había dejado llevar por su impulso y entro en la casa de ella, hubiera querido aparecerse en la puerta como una persona normal, pero si alguien le veía y Naraku llegaba a saber los dos estarían en problemas, por lo que entro por la ventana.

─ Hermano Inuyasha.─ dijo sorprendida la azabache, después de esos días no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo y mucho menos en su casa.

─ Perdón por asustarle detective.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí?─ pregunto al bajar el arma que aun le apuntaba al chico.

─ Vine a ver como estaba.

─ Bien, gracias.─ dijo confundida, no sabía qué hacer, jamás se planteo en qué haría si lo llegaba a ver de nuevo.─ ¿Quiere tomar algo?─ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

─ Solo bebemos sangre.

─ Pensé que tal vez comían otra cosa.

_¡Claro Kagome! como si no los conocieras, que pregunta más tonta_, se regañaba mentalmente.

─ Siento no haber venido antes... yo...

─ No era necesario.─ le interrumpió rápidamente.─ Debe tener muchos asuntos importantes.─ dijo para quitarle importancia.

¿En qué pensaba cuando entro a verla? Ella estaba visiblemente incomoda con su presencia, mejor hubiera seguido manteniendo la distancia, apenas y le sostenía la mirada, era tan diferente a la primera vez que la vio en la jefatura.

─ Está bien, así que, ya me voy.─ dijo al darse media vuelta dispuesto a salir por donde entro.

─ ¡Esperé! ... Lo siento.─ se disculpo avergonzada, en un impulso lo tomo de su gabardina.

_¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

─ Está bien ¿Qué sucede?

─ Yo... emm...─ _¿dónde se había ido todo ese carácter que la caracterizaba?_─ No eh tenido la oportunidad de agradécele que me salvará en dos ocasiones y entonces... gracias.─ logró decir.

Esperaba que con eso su extraña actitud se fuera, que lo único que necesitara fuera agradecerle, aun que él fuese un _hermano_, su madre siempre le enseño a ser agradecida con su prójimo.

─ ¿Tiene hambre?─ pregunto curioso al escuchar el estomago de ella rugir, eso le daba curiosidad, si él tenía hambre solo tenía la sensación de sed, pero sus labios no estaban secos y jamás su estomago protestaba, el cuerpo humano era fascinante.

─ ¿Escucho mi estomago?─ pregunto sorprendida y con algo de vergüenza, apenas si ella lo escucho.

─ Tenemos muy buena audición.

─ No tuve tiempo de comer.─ decía al caminar a la cocina seguida de Inuyasha.─ Un arresto surgió de último momento.─ explicaba mientras abría su refrigerador.

Técnicamente no tenía nada, apenas una manzana, una botella de jugo de uva y unos panqueques de arándanos de hace dos días ¿Y así le había ofrecido al chico algo de tomar? Tuvo suerte que no hubiera aceptado por cortesía. Tomo los panqueques y los metió al microondas.

─ ¿Comerá eso?─ pregunto extrañado, con eso no se llenaría.

─ Sí, no eh tenido tiempo de ir al mercado.─ dijo con pesar al sentarse en la pequeña mesa.

─ ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que termine?─ preguntó al tomar asiento frente a ella.

─ Si eso quiere.─ fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

* * *

Kagome caminaba desganada a su casa, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta ¡Ya quería llegar!, debía admitir que el camino si la compañía de Kouga le parecía largo, ese día su amigo no le acompaño porque cubrió a un compañero del turno de la noche. Entro a su casa y de inmediato recordó la visita de la noche anterior, en toda la cena no dijeron nada y cuando ella termino de comer Inuyasha se marcho. Fue hasta el refrigerador y al abrirlo recordó que solo había una manzana y un poco de jugo, suspiro, comería eso ya mañana en su día de descanso iría de compras, además parecía que tenía más sueño que hambre.

Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha parado atrás de ella, ni lo escucho. Y en la mesa antes vacía, ahora habían dos bolsas de plástico con contenedores.

─ Pedí esto, sospeché que hoy tampoco le daría tiempo de ir a comprar comida, ya está hecha.

─ ¿Usted fue a comprarlo?─ pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a ver lo que había en las bolsas, gambas salteadas, brochetas de pollo, fideos de arroz, ensalada de tofu, sopa de algas, ramen, arroz al vapor, wantanes... todo olía muy bien, pero era demasiado.

─ No, hubiera sido extraño ir yo... La pedí a domicilio desde su teléfono, les pedí que la dejarán en la entrada de su casa y el dinero lo deje en el buzón... poco antes de que llegará la trajeron.─ se explicaba con dificultad.─ No sabía que le gustaría así que pedí un poco de todo.─ dijo preocupado al ver que ella solo sacaba los contenedores y los abría, pero no comía nada, temía que nada de eso le gustase.

─ Muchas gracias, se lo pagaré...

─ No es necesario.─ era un regalo, no quería que ella se lo pagase.─ Solo come.─ apenas la chica si le esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que le hizo sentir frustrado, pero se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió gambas, fideos y ensalada.

─ ¡Qué bien sabe!─ exclamo con júbilo.─ Hace mucho no comía de esto, muchas gracias.

─ Debes alimentarte bien.

─ ¿Qué pasa si come de esto?─ pregunto con curiosidad.

─ No lo sé, jamás eh comido comida humana.

─ Pruebe esto.─ dijo al ofrecerle un tazón con caldo.─ Solo un poco.─ insistió e Inuyasha lo tomo y comió un poco.─ ¿Y bien? ¿Se siente mal?

Extrañamente no se sentía mal, de hecho se sentía muy bien. Era una sensación mejor que cuando bebía sangre y por primera vez supo lo que era que su estomago recibiera comida.

─ Un poco más.─ pidió al terminarse lo poco que le había dado la chica.

─ Es Ramen.─ dijo al servirle más.─ No es por presumir pero el mío sabe mejor.─ presumió.─ Como agradecimiento el domingo prepararé, espero pueda venir.

─ Aquí estaré.─ claro que iría, no dejaría pasar algo así.

─ Abra la boca.─ pidió al ofrecerle un wantan.─ También es bueno ¿cierto?

─ Muy bueno, una cosa más... Deja de ser formal conmigo.

─ Solo si usted también lo deja de ser.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue muy temprano al mercado, para tener a tiempo la comida, no sabía a qué hora Inuyasha iría solo le dijo que por la noche, aún así quería tener todo a tiempo. Miraba la televisión mientras esperaba, tomo su celular y vio que eran las ocho, aun no llegaba, era temprano ¿no? Ya parecía adolecente en su primera cita, no es como si es esa época hubiese salido con muchos chicos, de hecho, solo lo había hecho con Kouga y en plan de amigos. Las 11 y nada, se asomo por la ventana y no vio alma alguna, suspiro decepciona, la habían dejado plantada.

**...**

Inuyasha iba de un edificio a otro lo más rápido que podía, Suikotsu si que era inoportuno, precisamente esa noche se le ocurría dar problemas, ya eran pasadas las once cuando pudo irse. Esperaba que Kagome aun lo estuviera esperando, entro a su casa y la encontró dormida, claro que ya estaba dormida, él se había tardado en llegar, si fuera una persona normal le hubiera llamado para avisarle que llegaría tarde o lo pospusieran para el siguiente día, pero no, debía mantener esas visitas en secreto. Acaricio su cara provocando que despertará sin querer.

─ Inuyasha.─ dijo aun somnolienta.

─ Lo siento, por despertarte y llegar tarde, hubo una emergencia, Suikotsu intento escapar.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ pregunto preocupada y levantándose para verlo mejor, sabía que Suikotsu era un ser fuerte y sanguinario.

─ Sí, duerme de nuevo, mañana intentaré llegar más temprano...

─ ¿Entonces no quieres comer?

Ella le miraba con unos ojos suplicantes y no pudo negarse a comer a esa hora, quería gozar de la compañía de ella lo más que se pudiera.

* * *

En las últimas noches era la misma rutina, llegaba a su casa e Inuyasha estaba adentro, la acompañaba a cenar y se esperaba a que se quedará dormida. No platicaban mucho, de hecho casi nada, pero por alguna extraña razón no le incomodaba.

─ La próxima semana será la confirmación del hermano Inuyasha.─ escuchó que Kikyou decía al leer el periódico de esa mañana.

─ ¿Y eso qué?─ preguntó con indiferencia Kouga.

─ Que estará a un paso para ser la mano derecha de su inminencia Naraku.─ dijo como si fuera de lo más obvió.

─ ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficia?─ pregunto ya fastidiado Kouga, él no soportaba ni un poco a La Hermandad, pero no podía culparlo después de todo lo que paso.

─ Grosero.─ Kikyou dio media vuelta y se fue a preparar su té matutino.

─ Es la verdad.─ dijo al voltear a verla a su amiga.

─ Lo sé, pero sabes que ella es de familia altamente creyente.─ le recordó a su amigo.

─ Mañana pasaré por ti para la boda.

─ Te estaré esperando.─ aun no podía creer que al fin sus amigos se iban a casar.

─ ¿No sería estupendo que sintieran amor?─ se escucho de nuevo la voz de Kikyou.

─ ¿Quienes?─ tuvo que preguntar por qué no creía que se refiera a sus amigos, ellos se amaban.

─ Los Hermanos, es una lástima que carezcan de eso, muchos no están nada mal.

_¿Qué ellos no sentían amor?_ de pronto el corazón de Kagome dolió.

─ ¿No aman?─ esa pregunta salió sin querer de sus labios.

─ Eso los hace ser justos ¿Por qué el repentino interés?─ pregunto con sospecha, hubiera esperado algo como "no me sorprende viniendo de esos seres sin alma", pero no, ella sonó sorprendida y ¿dolida?.

─ Creí que si se preocupaban por los humanos debían sentir un poco de afecto.─ se apresuro a decir al ver que Kikyou y Kouga la miraban fijamente.─ Y no me refería a un amor carnal, más bien filial, pero al final no dejan de ser seres de oscuridad.

─ Son seres de luz.─ atacó Kikyou, Higurashi siempre la sorprendía.

**...**

Esa noche hubiera querido preguntarle el por qué siempre la visitaba, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo o más bien no quería que le rompiera el corazón, pero ya pensaría mejor como abordar el tema, se lo preguntaría cuando él regresará de la capital; esa noche le dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender allá por lo que estaría ausente unos días, no sin antes pedirle que no se pusiera en peligro.

* * *

La boda de sus amigos fue hermosa, ellos se veía felices y su felicidad se contagiaba, pero también daba envidia. Todo eso le había hecho pensar muchas cosas, no sabía qué tipo de relación había entre Inuyasha y ella, compartían momentos juntos pero casi no hablaban, en general no sabían mucho uno del otro, sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, pero era muy similar a Kouga ¿no?. Solo sabía que se estaba enamorando de él, se había enamorado de alguien prohibido, de alguien que no sentía amor y no podría corresponderle, de alguien que viviría mucho más que ella, de alguien con quien jamás podría tener una familia y sobre todo, de un ser al que su familia había jurado venganza ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Kouga y Kagome iban llegando a la jefatura después de comer, al entrar vieron que todos estaban reunidos frente al televisor y cuchicheaban entre ellos, Kikyou se encontraba llorando al igual que otras chicas.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ pregunto Kouga a Kikyou.

─ Unos locos atacaron la catedral donde sería la confirmación del hermano Inuyasha.─ dijo entre llanto.

Ambos pusieron atención a las noticias, la reportera estaba fuera de la catedral de la capital y estaba nerviosa, se podían ver los camiones de bomberos y las ambulancias llegar al lugar.

_"No se sabe hasta ahora el número de heridos, incluso de muertos, pero nuestras fuentes informan que la bomba estaba en el podio que ocuparía el hermano Inuyasha y su inminencia Naraku. Los mantendremos informados..."_

─ ¿Kagome?─ le llamo Kouga al verla perdida.

─ Lo siento ¿Qué?─ debía mantener la calma, no debían darse cuenta que estaba preocupada por Inuyasha.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ pregunto al verla pálida y asustada.

─ Si... Hojo fue uno de los oficiales que estaría cuidando.─ dijo al recordar que su amigo fue unos de los oficiales que mandaron a la capital para cuidar el lugar.

─ Es verdad y esos malditos solo se preocupan por esos chupa sangre.

─ Higurashi, Lang...─ llamó el capitán desde la puerta de su oficina, ellos de inmediato fueron.─ Tienen un asalto a las afueras del Barrio de Toshima, tomen la dirección.─ les dio un papel con la dirección exacta.

─ Capitán, los oficiales...─ comenzó a decir Kouga.

─ Estoy en eso, pero en la capital no responden, atiendan esto y al regresar los informo.─ él también estaba preocupado por sus hombres, pero no debían desatender los asuntos en su ciudad.

**...**

Extraordinariamente ningún oficial resulto herido, pero si se sabía que seis hermanos habían muerto, trece estaban graves y treinta y dos con heridas leves, pero no sabía nada de Inuyasha, si algo le hubiera pasado a él ya se sabría ¿verdad? Él era de los más importantes ¿cierto?

Cerca de la media noche se despertó al escuchar a Kirara, la gatita de Sango. Su amiga se la había dejado a cuidar mientras ella tenía su luna de miel, se levanto para ver que quería y al pie de su cama estaba Inuyasha. De inmediato lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, él estaba bien.

─ Estoy bien, yo aun no llegaba.─ decía al corresponderle su abrazo.

En cuanto lo dejaron de interrogar por el ataque y decirle que se podía ir, había ido directo con la chica, no quería que se preocupara.

─ Llegue tarde a mi ceremonia.─ comenzó a explicar.─ No sabía cuál te gustaría y me entretuve más de lo pensado, por eso se atraso en comenzar.

─ ¿Cómo?─ pregunto sin comprender.

Inuyasha sacó de su gabardina un pequeño envoltorio y se lo dio.

─ Al final compre las dos, sigue nevando y...─ se quedo callado ¿Cómo decir que era más propensa a enfermarse sin que sonara que él pensaba que era una debilucha por ser humana?

Kagome quito el papel y vio dos bufandas, una vino y una verde, no eran la gran cosa a simple vista pero el hecho que él se hubiera acordado de ella y se preocupara por su salud, las hacían el mejor regalo.

─ Son hermosas.─ le agradeció y por primera vez el recibió una sonrisa de ella, una de esas sonrisas que siempre había querido recibir.

Fueron al comedor a cenar juntos, Kagome le sirvió a Inuyasha de nuevo, estaba sorprendida él ya iba para el tercer plato, estaba feliz que le hubiese gustado su comida, pero no dejaba de pensar en el comentario que había hecho Kikyou hace días.

─ ¿Qué te sucede?─ pregunto Inuyasha al verla pensativa.

─ Nada.

─ Es como si quisieras preguntar algo.─ dejo de comer y se le quedo viendo.

─ Es solo que... No, nada, olvídalo.─ lo mejor era olvidar el tema, no quería que por su indiscreción él dejara de ir a verla.

─ Kagome.─ dijo su nombre para animarla a decirle que pasaba.

─ Escuche algo hace tiempo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿Es verdad que ustedes no... que no sienten amor?─ listo, le había preguntado.

─ Es verdad...─ comenzó diciendo algo abatido, jamás pensó que ese tipo de comentarios llegarían a ella y más aun que la mantuvieran preocupada.

_Es verdad_, las palabras que más temía, su corazón se estrujo y sentía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿por qué no de Kouga? ni siquiera se atrevía a verle a la cara, no quería que viera sus ojos llorosos, sufrir de amor era de las cosas más dolorosas. Pero debía calmarse, al fin de cuentas ella ya se temía la respuesta.

─ Solo los que conservan parte de su humanidad lo sienten.─ continuo explicando al ver que ella no lo miraba.

─ ¿Su humanidad?─ preguntó con curiosidad y ya más calmada.

─ Después de todo nuestras madres son humanas, supongo que tenemos ese lado humano, solo que muy débil.

─ Entiendo.

La voz de ella sonaba apagada, Inuyasha sabía que estaba triste y trataba de ocultarlo.

─ Es difícil sentir como humano, el amor nos está prohibido...─ con eso volvió a tener la atención de la chica, después de lo que diría no había marcha atrás.─ Por eso, solo vengo en la noche, nadie debe saber que vengo aquí.

─ Inuyasha...─ dijo con un hilo de voz, ¿acaso él estaba diciendo que sentía algo por ella? Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad y su rostro se tiño de rojo.

─ Te amo Kagome.─ le confesó al verla a los ojos, ella abrió más los suyos por la sorpresa.

─ Yo también a ti, Inuyasha.─ también le revelo ella.

Ya cerca de la una de la mañana ella estaba acostada para dormir e Inuyasha sentado junto a ella, en el sillón de siempre, se sentía malditamente feliz.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar algo?─ él le afirmo con un moviendo de cabeza.─ Tu madre... Ella...

─ Nunca la conocí, nuestras madres mueren al nosotros nacer.

─ Lo siento.─ dijo con pesar.

─ Ella no murió, pero jamás la conocí.

─ ¿Por qué?─ si no había muerto ¿por qué no la conoció?

─ Has de saber que no hay muchas humanas con el gen que las hace aptas para nosotros.─ Kagome asintió.─ Mi madre fue la última en aparecer con ese gen, convirtiéndome yo en el último hermano en nacer.

─ ¿Qué paso con ella?

─ Solo los hermanos de más alto rango engendran hijos, entre ellos mi padre que en esa época ocupaba el puesto de Naraku. Mi padre se enamoro de mi madre y escapo con ella para que no la obligaran a tener más hijos, antes de irse me dejo a cargo de mi hermano de sangre.

─ ¿Hermano de sangre?

─ Venimos del mismo padre, al final fui como él.─ se levando del sillón y se sentó en la cama.─ Me enamore de ti.─ dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y las besaba.

─ ¿Siguen vivos?

─ Mi madre no lo creo, eso fue hace 200 años y mi padre pudo haberse quitado la vida al perderla o sigue huyendo.

─ ¿Tienes 200 años?─ pregunto sorprendida.─ Pensé que serían como 50 años, no más.─ ante el comentario de ella, Inuyasha sonrió divertido por primera vez.

─ Yo no lo soportaría.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Perderte, el día que no te tenga moriré contigo, mi longevidad ahora es como una maldición.

Inuyasha se acerco más a ella y en un impulso la beso, Kagome claro que le correspondió, ahora ambos ya habían aceptado lo que sentía el uno por él otro.

**...**

**Wooo... aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los Follower, Favorites y a **_Kagome Taisho 77_** por tu mensaje me da gusto que te guste la historia.**

**Me interesa saber que piensan, así que espero este leyendo pronto sus mensajes.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**22/03/2014**


	5. Descubriéndolo

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Descubriéndolo.**

Kouga y Kagome caminaban juntos de regreso, Kouga miraba extrañado aquel amuleto que le había regalo Ayame para la buena suerte, era un colgante de cristal en forma de lobo pero ¿por qué debía tener los colores del arcoíris? eso no le parecía muy varonil.

─ Ayame sí que es persistente.─ se burlo Kagome de su amigo.

─ Es una acosadora.─ dijo al meter aquel lobito en su bolsillo.

─ Nos vemos mañana y dale una oportunidad.─ se despidió Kagome al llegar a su casa.

─ Lo pensaré.

...

─ Tu compañero se preocupa demasiado por ti.─ escuchó Kagome que le dijeron al entrar a su casa.

─ Celoso.─ dijo divertida y se acerco hasta él.

─ ¿Celoso?

─ Es cuando sientes miedo de perder algo que te pertenece o crees que te pertenece, que otra persona venga y se lo lleve.─ explicó al percatarse que no sabía lo que significaba.

─ Entonces si lo estoy y por supuesto que tú me perteneces.─ le sonrió de medio lado y la tomo por la cintura, dispuesto a besarla, sus besos ya eran algo normal entre ellos y a ambos le fascinaban.

_¡Kagome!_

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar a Kouga entrar a la casa.

─ Kouga.─ dijo Kagome al verlo entrar a la sala, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, volteo disimuladamente a su espalda e Inuyasha ya no estaba, si que era rápido.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ pregunto alterado.

─ Si ¿Por qué?─ intento sonar normal, no pudo haber visto a Inuyasha ¿o sí?

─ Shippou vio que alguien había entrado.─ se apresuro a decir y de inmediato aquel niño pelirrojo apareció también.

Aquel pequeño niño después que fue testigo en el crimen por aquel hermano, Kagome lo había buscado para que fuera su ayudante algunos días a la semana, la ayudaba a sacar la basura, a limpiar la casa, todo para ganarse unas cuantas monedas. Con el tiempo ambos se habían encariñado y se hicieron amigos, pero... ¿Qué hacía ya noche por su casa?

─ Señorita, ¿está bien?─ pregunto preocupado y mirando por todos lados.

─ Sí, pero te aseguro que no hay nadie.

─ Yo lo vi entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

─ Te abras confundido.

─ No, yo lo vi.─ dijo muy seguro.

─ Pero dime ¿Qué hacías ya noche por acá?

─ Vera yo... unos niños me molestaban y me vine a esconder, como saben que es su casa no se atrevieron a seguirme.

Kagome suspiro, los niños de la casa hogar molestaban a menudo a Shippou solo por ser de los más pequeños.

─ No hay nadie.─ dijo Kouga que ya regresaba de revisar toda la casa.

─ Se los dije.─ claro que ya no había nadie, Inuyasha ya no estaba.

─ Revisa si te falta algo.─ pidió Kouga.─ Tal vez fue un ladrón y ya se fue.

─ Está bien.─ acepto a regañadientes, no le faltaría nada porque no había sido un depravado, ni un ladrón el que había entrado.

Después de "revisar", bajo a la sala y lo que encontró fue a Kouga acomodando unas sabanas en su sofá.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Me quedaré aquí, puede volver.

─ Cerraré todo no es necesario.─ intentaba persuadirlo.

─ No me harás cambiar de opinión.

─ De acuerdo.─ no tenía de otra más que aceptar, Kouga era demasiado terco.

─ Yo igual.─ dijo Shippou al acomodarse sobre unos cojines en el suelo.

─ Hombres paranoicos.─ fue lo único que dijo antes de subir a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

─ ¡Suelte el arma!─ gritaron Kouga y Miroku.

─ No, primero me dejarán ir o ella muere.─ dijo aquel hombre al apuntarle con una arma a la cabeza.

¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación? Era un cateó de rutina y descubrieron una red de prostitución, se suponía que arrestaron a todos y cuando subieron al techo, de la nada un sujeto le dispara a Kouga en la pierna y a ella toma de rehén.

─ No hay salida.─ decía Miroku.

─ Entonces ella morirá conmigo.─ dijo al caminar hasta el filo del techo, si caían no vivirían, eran tres pisos.

─ Si se entrega ahora el juez lo considerará.─ trató de negociar Hojo.

─ ¿Y morir en prisión? ¡No se acerque!─ gritó y apunto a Miroku al ver que caminaba a ellos.

Aquello lo aprovecho para golpearlo, logró que soltara el arma y librarse, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, pero en un intento de salvarse la sujeto de la capucha de su abrigó, haciendo que ella también cayera.

Miroku, Kouga y Hoyo corrieron de inmediato a ver, al asomarse apenas si ella estaba sostenida de la cornisa y él hombre estaba estampado sobre el capo de una de las patrullas.

─ ¡Kagome! toma mi mano.─ le dijo Miroku al intentar sujetarla, pero no la alcanzaba.

─ Sujétenme.─ dijo Kouga al inclinarse para intentar alcanzarla.

─ Estas herido Kouga, que lo haga Hoyo.

─ Yo tengo más fuerza que él y soy más alto que tú, si no lo hacen ella caerá, no hay tiempo.─ Kouga se inclino lo más que pudo, ya casi la tenía.─ Un poco más, resiste Kagome.─ su pierna le dolía demasiado, pero debía salvar a su amiga.─ Un poco más Miroku, ya casi... listo.─ dijo aliviado al ya tenerla sujeta bien de los brazos.─ Súbanme.

─ Ya me encargo.─ todos se sorprendieron al ver a Inuyasha tomarla con mucha facilidad de la cintura y ponerla a salvo en el techo.

Acababa de llegar, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero Kagome colgaba y se aferraba de una pequeña cornisa del edificio mientras sus compañeros ya la ayudaba a subir. No tenía pensado intervenir, sabía que ellos ya la tenía, pero podía oler que Lang estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, si hacia más esfuerzo su herida podía empeorar y si moría Kagome estaría triste, no iba a dejar que ella perdiera a otra persona cercana.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Inuyasha al verla respirar con dificultad.

─ Sí, gracias a todos.─ dijo Kagome ya un poco más calmada, su vida había pasado frente a sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ese era uno de los tuyos.─ dijo con desprecio Kouga.

─ No la iba a dejar caer y no conozco al sujeto.─ se defendió Inuyasha.

─ Es extraño verte aquí y no te creeré la escusa de "Estaba cerca" "Pasaba por aquí".

─ Ya Kouga, Kagome está bien es lo que importa.─ intentó Miroku calmar los ánimos, a diferencia de su primer encuentro donde habían discutido de manera similar, había algo diferente, no en Kouga, en Inuyasha, la primera vez apenas si mostraba emociones, pero ahora era más que claro que estaba preocupado por Kagome y sentía celos de Kouga.

─ Kouga debes revisarte la herida.─ dijo Kagome al levantarse e ir hasta él.

─ Tu igual.

─ No estoy herida.

─ ¿No?─ pregunto al señalarle un raspón en su muñeca.

─ Es solo un raspón.

─ No iré si no vienes, no me fió de él.─ dijo al darle una mirada de total desconfianza a Inuyasha.

─ Esa herida se puede infectar.─ dijo Inuyasha, él también quería que se revisara.

Kagome al escucharlo ya no se pudo negar, si no iba, cuando se vieran más tarde la regañaría o peor, en ese mismo instante era capaz de llevarla hasta la ambulancia levantando sospechas en ellos.

─ Hojo llevemos a Kouga abajo.─ su otro amigo obedeció y lo ayudo a levantarse, así entre los dos se encaminaron a las escaleras.─ Miroku.─ llamó Kagome al verlo parado frente a Inuyasha.

─ Llévenlo abajo, tengo que ir por el arma.─ después que sus compañeros se fueron, encaro a Inuyasha.─ Has cambiado, no por fuera, por dentro, pareces hasta humano... Sé que te traes algo con Kagome, me di cuenta como la miras. Solo por esta vez no diré nada y gracias por ayudar a salvarla, la primera vez no las hubo porque fue tú culpa.─ dicho eso fue por el arma y bajo a ver como seguían sus amigos.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, el detective Lee ya sospechaba algo con tan solo verlos juntos, eso quería decir que debía ser más cauteloso.

* * *

Era sábado y había quedado con sus amigos en reunirse en su casa, hacía tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos, todo había sido idea de Sango después de enterarse del pequeño incidente que hubo en la semana, quería mucho a su amiga pero en ocasiones exageraba las cosas.

Toda la tarde paso en total calma, pero seguía notando rara a su amiga, miraba por todos lados como si buscará algo. Ya noche se juntaron en la sala, para tomar café y comer un pequeño postre que ella había hecho; pero apenas termino de serviles cuando su amiga hablo.

─ ¿Me lo dirás?─ pregunto Sango sin barrera de protección.

─ ¿Decirte qué?─ no sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

─ Lo que ocultas.─ respondió como si fuera de lo más lógico.

─ No sé a qué te refieres.

─ Se que estás viendo a alguien, te conozco amiga.─ dijo Sango y Kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabía?─ Ni se te ocurra negarlo.─ le advirtió.─ Cuando andamos por la calle vas como si buscarás a alguien; el otro día vine y había dos pares de vajilla en el fregadero, los dos no los ensuciaste tú, un vaso tenía labial y el otro no; tienes dos bufandas nuevas, no fuiste tú sola a comprarlas porque siempre vamos juntas, porque dices que necesitas mi sabia opinión y si hubieras sido tú, cuando me vieras hubieras dicho "Mira lo que compre ¿ahora si ya te aprendí?", Miroku ni Kouga te las han regalado, alguien más no lo creo ¡Y! Estoy segura que bajo tu bufanda tienes un moretón.─ termino de decir triunfante y señalado el cuello de su amiga.

─ No tengo nada de eso.

─ ¿Entonces por qué no las sueltas? Solo un regalo de una persona especial usarías a todas horas.

─ Primero, si busco a alguien, un asaltante o secuestrador, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez... Segundo, uno de los vasos era de más temprano... Tercero, no te dije lo de las bufandas porque no lo creí importante, ha hecho mucho frío las vi en una tienda y las compre... Por último.─ dijo al quitarse la bufanda.─ No tengo ningún moretón, la uso porque no quiero enfermar, si no lo notaron la calefacción no anda muy bien.─ terminó de decir y todos la observaban, Kagome esperaba que se lo hubieran creído.

La verdad era que siempre buscaba a Inuyasha, sabía que él la vigilaba pero nunca le veía; lo de vaso si era verdad y lo de las bufandas, siempre traía una porque se sentía feliz con ellas.

─ No te creo.─ Sango se levanto y fue a sentarse frente a ella.─ Quiero la verdad.─ pidió al verla a los ojos.─ Todos somos amigos y confiamos los unos en los otros, por favor.

─ Por favor, queremos saber.─ apoyo Miroku a su esposa.

─ Es ese bestia ¿verdad?─ dijo Kouga que hasta ese momento se había mantenido cayado.─ Vi como te miraba en el techo, se que tú también te percataste Miroku, por eso te quedaste.─ Miroku lo miró sorprendido, pensaba que solo él se había percatado.─ Tenía una herida en la pierna no en el cerebro.─ dijo ofendido.

─ Muchachos.

─ Solo queremos que confíes en nosotros.─ pidió Sango ahora con ojitos suplicantes.─ Solo quiero que estés bien.

Kagome solo suspiró, fue a cerrar las ventanas y cortinas que estuvieran abiertas, dejando solo la de la sala abierta, pero apago la luz, solo se medio alumbraban con la luz proveniente de la cocina.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ preguntó Sango sorprendida, no entendía para que hacia eso.

─ Antes de cualquier cosa, les voy a pedir que escuchen primero, luego si hay alguna duda podrán preguntar.

─ Claro.─ contestó de inmediato Sango.

─ Por supuesto.─ dijo Miroku y claro que se callaría, si no, su esposa lo mataría.

─ Solo quiero que estés bien.─ dijo Kouga.

Kagome se volteó hacia la ventana, su corazón latía como loco, estaba nerviosa, sabía que ellos eran de fiar y aunque dijeron que primero escucharían, no estaba segura como lo tomarían al final.

─ Inuyasha ven.─ comenzó a hablar, sabía que él estaba cerca.─ Son mis amigos puedes confiar en ellos y ya los escuchaste.─ espero un momento y nada.─ Inuyasha, por favor.─ volvió a pedir, se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos, tal vez no estaba a fuera o no quisiera entrar, pero la cara de sorpresa de ellos les dijo que Inuyasha estaba a su espalda.

─ ¡Oh cielos!─ fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la castaña.

Desde el techo de la casa de Kagome, podía escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, sabía que ese día tendría visitas pero en cuanto se fueran el entraría. Se recostó y se dispuso a esperar que su reunión terminará, pero una conversación poco común le hizo ponerse alerta, ellos ya habían descubierto la relación que mantenía con la chica. La escucho poner todo tipo de escusas, pero se sorprendió al escuchar llamarlo, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en ellos, después de todo no había tenido un buen comienzo con Lang y Lee, pero en retrospectiva tampoco con Kagome y había resultado todo bien, además ella confiaba en ellos... Al final, al escucharla llamarle con más devoción ya no se pudo negar y entro a la casa.

Como se lo prometieron guardaron silencio, mientras ambos explicaban porque lo mantenían en secreto y el por qué Inuyasha podía sentir amor.

─ Por mí no hay problema.─ contestó con una gran sonrisa Sango, su amiga estaba feliz y se notaba a leguas que Inuyasha la amaba con locura, tenía la expresión de un hombre tonto enamorado ¿cómo nadie se había dado cuenta?

─ ¿No te dan ganas de beber su sangre?─ preguntó curioso Miroku.

─ No, de hecho, ya casi no la bebo.─ dijo recordando la cantidad de veces que había cenado con Kagome.─ Solo si estoy en compañía de otros, para aparentar, ahora me apetece más comida humana.

─ Mientras no te la quieras chupar está bien por mí.─ dijo divertido Miroku.

─ ¿Kouga?─ pregunto Kagome, su amigo no había dicho nada y le preocupaba.

─ Ya has despertado sospechas en ella, hoy en la mañana su "inminencia" Naraku pidió el archivo completo de ella.─ todos le miraban sorprendidos.─ Los tuyos saben que algo pasa, nosotros nos dimos cuenta. Si eres tan importante como dicen, tendrán espías en todos lados, ellos ya lo saben o al menos sospechan algo.

─ ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?─ preguntó Miroku.

─ Quería estar seguro de lo que pasaba, el capitán solo me dijo a mí, dijo que te mantuviera vigilada, ni él mismo sabía para que lo querían.

─ ¿Qué sugieres hacer?─ preguntó Inuyasha, haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo y le gustará o no, Lang en esos momentos era el único que le podía decir que hacer.─ Lo que menos quiero es que ella esté en peligro.

─ Deja de venir, solo hasta que la sospecha se vaya o que averigües para que querían su expediente.

**... **

Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la abadía, tenía que encontrar a Sesshoumaru, él debía saber algo y si no, le ayudaría a averiguar que se traían entre manos.

─ Inuyasha.─ le llamarón antes de que subiera a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios.

─ Señor.─ dijo calmado y con total naturalidad.

─ Hace tiempo no te veía, desde aquel terrible atentado que sufrimos.─ dijo con pesar.

─ Sus viajes no le permiten estar mucho tiempo aquí.

─ Te vez diferente, hay algo...─ decía mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada.

─ No me siento distinto.

_¿Lo estaría poniendo a prueba?_

─ Señor le mandan el archivo de la detective Higurashi.─ les interrumpió un tercero.

─ Sesshoumaru que "oportuno".

─ ¿Sucede algo malo con ella?─ pregunto con voz neutral Inuyasha.

─ Estamos investigando si ella puede tener la fórmula del suero creado por su antepasado.─ respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

─ Podría solo preguntarle.─ sugirió Inuyasha.

─ Ella nos quiere muertos Inuyasha, sería capaz de darnos un veneno, hay que averiguar su debilidad y usarla en su contra. Por cierto... realizaremos una búsqueda de alguna mujer con el gen para que puedas procrear, se buscará en toda mujer o niña, ya cuando crezca será tuya.─ dijo antes de dejarles solos.

─ ¿Dice la verdad?─ preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano mientras subían las escaleras.

─ No lo sabe.─ respondió sabiendo cual era la verdadera pregunta, "si ya sabían algo sobre la relación que tenía con la detective".

─ ¿Cómo estás seguro?

─ Eh investigado por mi cuenta, si lo supiera ya te abría encerrado y no mandado a buscar una humana... Tiene fe en que ella sea apta y se niegue, así intercambie su libertar por el suero.

* * *

─ Es una locura.─ decía en voz baja Kouga, desde temprano habían llegado esos tipos para hacerles pruebas de sangre a todas las mujeres.

─ Es la ley, no puedo negarme.─ decía Kagome.

Ella tampoco quería pasar por eso, no es que fuera doloroso, solo le sacaban un poco de sangre y la ponían en una maquina, en segundos le daban el resultado, pero si resultaba que era apta, no quería tener que acostarse con un desconocido, en el mejor de los casos sería Inuyasha el elegido, pero no quería dejarles a su hijo, Inuyasha lo cuidaría pero ¿si no se lo dejaban y otro lo criaba a su manera?

─ Una lástima, no soy apta.─ decía toda decepcionada Kikyou.

─ ¿Estás loca?─ pregunto Kouga arqueando una ceja.

─ Le están buscando una humana con quien tener descendencia.

─ ¿A quién?─ preguntó con curiosidad Kagome.

─ Al hermano Inuyasha, es todo lo que siempre eh buscado en un hombre, apuesto que en la cama sería formidable.

Kagome desvió su mirada de ella, sentía ganas de golpearla, Inuyasha era de ella, esa mujer no tenía derecho a fantasear con él. Y fue sacada de sus pensamientos asesinos al escuchar su nombre, ya era su turno, un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo y ahora a esperar, pero ese minuto fue eterno, solo veía que en la maquina se encendían unos focos y de apoco salía un papel.

─ Bueno detective, veamos que dice esto.─ dijo uno de aquellos sujetos.

Kagome le vio fruncir el seño y mostrárselo a otro ¿qué rayos pasaba?

...

Inuyasha iba de un lado a otro de su habitación, no sabía qué haría si llegaba a aparecer una mujer con aquel gen, no quería tener que acostarse y procrear con una desconocida, solo quería hacerlo con su azabache, pero si por una cruel broma del destino ella resultaba apta no podría embarazarla, no podía darse el lujo de perderla, sabía bien que ella no tenía el suero, de tenerlo ya se lo hubiera ofrecido para que lo usará y curar a Suikotsu... Pero si se negaba a tomarla y embarazarla, Naraku era capaz de tomarla el mismo, cosa que tampoco permitiría que ocurriera, no dejaría que ese bastardo tocara lo que era de él.

Estaba hecho todo un embrollo, se recostó en su cama e intento descansar... Kagome embarazada, la idea le era de lo más atractiva, su vientre abultado por tener un pequeño de ambos, ellos viviendo en su casa compartiendo una vida juntos, ella haciendo la comida mientras él arreglaba el cuarto que ocuparía su hijo o hija, poder disfrutarse a todas horas y no solo en la noche, ir con ella a pasear, ir de compras, pasar por ella a su trabajo, como una pareja normal... Claro, si él fuera humano.

Se incorporo de manera brusca al escuchar que entraban a su habitación, era Sesshoumaru y supo que le traía noticias.

**...**

**Que bueno que les vaya gustando, a pesar de ser pocos los comentarios son muy buenos °oo° y aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

**Erya-sama, **_gomen pero de nuevo voy a dejarte con más dudas :D..._** Maritza, **_ese Inu sigue descubriendo más sentimientos que aflorar desde lo más hondo de su pechito XD ..._** Kagome Taisho 77, **_espero que de nuevo no mueras de amor y grites espantando a tu mamá :P, Naraku aun tiene más maldad que dar y yo más sorpresas :)_

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**30/03/2014**


	6. Pandemia

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Pandemia. **

"Negativo", pudo volver a respirar al escuchar aquella palabra, se levanto para ceder su lugar a la siguiente chica, camino de regreso a su escritorio junto a Kouga, él la toma de la mano e intento reconfortarla.

─ Ya paso, todo está bien.─ le consoló, él también pensó por un momento al verles sus expresiones que ella sería apta, al final fue negativo.

Kagome no entendía que le pasaba, una parte de ella por un momento se sintió esperanzada por ser apta para Inuyasha, pero otra la más dominante sintió pánico y cuando le dijeron el resultado, su parte débil quedo devastada pero la dominante aliviada.

**... **

─ ¿Y bien?─ pregunto ya al borde de los nervios.

─ Ella no paso, nadie lo ha hecho.─ le informo Sesshoumaru.

Una parte de él estaba feliz, pero otra decepcionada, la revelación de hace poco de tener una familia lo estaba cambiando todo, por una vez en su vida quería ser humano, sabía que aun que Kagome fuera apta no hubiera podido embarazarla, eso conllevaría a su muerte, pero, él podría obtener el suero si es que existía y convertirse en humano, de esa manera podría vivir con ella y formar una familia.

─ ¿Naraku ya lo sabe?

─ En estos momentos le están diciendo.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde la última que vio a Inuyasha, esperaba que nadie tuviera ese dichoso gen, no quería pensar en Inuyasha y otra chica teniendo relaciones, solo de pensarlo se sentía furiosa, no sabía si él podía negarse a aquello o lo obligarían, salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que tronido de cristal, había ya roto un vaso por el enojo, estaba secando los trastes con demasiada fuerza, lo boto al bote de basura y tomo ahora un plato.

Inuyasha acaba de llegar, ella estaba de espaldas y secaba los trastes, estaba por hacer un poco de ruido para que supiera que él estaba allí, cuando escucho que el vaso que secaba se había roto, no olio sangre, quería decir que no se había cortado, y la vio tirarlo al bote de basura. La observo un momento más, algo tenía, estaba un poco rara, limpiaba ahora el plato como si le quisiera pulido.

─ Enojo...─ se sobresalto al sentirlo atrás de ella.─ Estás enojada ¿Por qué?─ pregunto al voltearla y verla a la cara.

─ Nada... ¿Cómo has estado?─ preguntó al volverse a secar los platos.

─ Bien, no saben de nosotros.─ dijo al acercarse, recargar su barbilla en el hombro de ella y rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura.

─ Menos mal... ¿Quieres un emparedado?─ preguntó, se sentía tan nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca y no quería que él se diera cuenta de ello, además seguía furiosa.─ Yo me prepararé uno, tengo mucha hambre.─ debía distraerse en algo, no quería seguir pensado en eso, pero le enojaba que él no le dijera nada de las pruebas, ella tenía derecho a saber.

Como pudo se zafó de entre sus brazos y fue a la alacena, tomo el pan, la mermelada, la cajeta y la crema de cacahuate, tal vez si comía mucha azúcar se sentiría mejor... Estaba por untar una rebana de pan con la cajeta cuando sintió de nuevo los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla.

─ Celosa.─ dijo divertido, eso de identificar los sentimientos humanos ya se le daba muy bien.─ No quiero a nadie que no seas tú.─ dijo al ser consciente que la razón de su enojo era porque ya sabía que le buscaban pareja a él.─ No tienes por qué estarlo.

─ No lo estoy.

─ Si lo estas y también enojada, furiosa mejor dicho.

─ Imaginas cosas, solo tengo hamb...─ sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ser besada por él.

─ Te amo solo a ti.─ confesó.

La tomo de las caderas y la sentó en la mesa, quedo entre las piernas de ella y la pego a él, de inmediato ella gimió su nombre.

Su beso se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo, ella le rodeo el cuello e Inuyasha la tomo por sus muslos para cargarla y salir de la cocina, Kagome lo miró curiosa, sus ojos dorados brillaban más, él le sonrió y volvió a besarla, ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de él.

Inuyasha la llevo hasta el dormitorio, tumbándose en la cama, coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Kagome, los tirantes se corrieron y le cubrió de besos los hombros y el cuello hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Kagome sentía su corazón palpitar acelerado, también todo su cuerpo ardía, las caricias de él se sentían de maravilla.

La azabache comenzó a jalar la camisa de él, la desabotono y logró quitársela, su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado, tan entretenida estaba por sentir aquel magnifico cuerpo sobre ella que no se percato cuando Inuyasha había mandado a volar su camiseta, solo hasta que sintió como él lamia sus pechos, provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

Aquel gemido dado por ella solo lo enloqueció más y su ego creció por el simple hecho de saber que era por él que ella gemía. Pero eso no fue nada al sentir las manos de ella colarse dentro de su pantalón y tomar entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos su miembro; desesperado por sentirla a mas plenitud, él mismo se quito el pantalón y a ella ese pequeño short.

Kagome jamás creyó que ella podría poner así a Inuyasha, ya con anterioridad sus caricias habían subido de tono pero Inuyasha siempre se detenía, pero ahora había sido él quien había llevado aquello a otro nivel. Al sentirle ponerse duro sintió nervios, mientras más lo tocaba se ponía más grande.

Inuyasha no quería ser el único que se estuviera retorciendo de placer, así que llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Kagome, ella era tan pequeña, a pesar de lo húmeda que ella estaba apenas pudo meter dos dedos y sintió miedo de lastimarla, pero parecía que a ella no le incomodaba, se movía como si quisiera que él fuera más rápido. Rompió las pantis de ella y su boxer, ya no tenía paciencia.

La chica ahogo un grito al sentir sus dedos en su intimidad, al principio se sobresalto pero luego quiso más, movió su cadera, quería que Inuyasha los moviera más rápido y lo sintió captar, se sujetaba de las sabanas de su cama, en esos momentos solo era consciente de lo que Inuyasha le provocaba en esos momentos, no paso mucho cuando su cuerpo estallo en éxtasis.

Por su parte Inuyasha estaba fascinado mirándola, su cara roja y apretaba sus labios, el interior de Kagome aprisionaba más sus dedos y se le dificultaba moverlos, pero quería que ella llegará al éxtasis más de una vez esa noche. Cuando ella estallo en placer salió de ella y se puso sobre ella, sus sexos hicieron contacto y ella retrocedió por la sorpresa.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ quiso saber al verla tan agitada.

─ Te amo.─ fue lo único que dijo al rodearle con sus brazos y piernas.

─ Eres mi luz Kagome, procurare ser delicado.─ dijo al acomodarse mejor para comenzar a entrar en ella.

─ Solo hazlo, no importa lo incomodo que sea al principio, es lo que quiero.─ dijo para brindarle seguridad.

Inuyasha le sonrió, entro en ella paulatinamente, hasta la mitad y luego de un empujón todo. Kagome lo mordió en el cuello, le había dolido pero no como imaginó. Ya no había marcha atrás, eran uno, no pararía en lo que restaba de la noche, siempre se contenía por temor a que ella quedará embarazada y perderla, pero ahora que sabía que no corría riesgo, de ahora en adelante aprovecharía cada momento con ella. Comenzaron una rítmica danza, aquello era el paraíso, sus cuerpos se acoplaban de maravilla. Pronto Kagome llegaba de nuevo al clímax, pero Inuyasha no, se sintió mal y culpable, pero de inmediato Inuyasha se sentó con ella aun dentro.

─ Aun no hemos terminado.─ le susurro el chico al oído.─ Te tengo que aprovechar hasta el amanecer.─ eso provocó que ella se estremeciera.

Iniciaron de nuevo aquella danza, de esa manera Inuyasha sentía que podía entrar más en ella y sentirla a plenitud, Kagome estallo de nuevo e Inuyasha ni se inmuto, solo se tumbo de nuevo sobre ella y volví a comenzar, parecía que era verdad lo que dijo y ella no se quejaría.

**...**

Inuyasha miraba dormir a Kagome, la última vez que lo hicieron ella ya se veía muy cansada y el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió, él tenía más energía por su naturaleza, pero ella solo era una humana, así que la dejo descansar y se quedo admirándola, miró el reloj percatándose que dentro de poco amanecería, no quería irse pero debía hacerlo, nadie debía verlo partir de ese lugar.

─ Kagome... Kagome, despierta.─ ella apenas se movió solo para acomodarse mejor sobre el pecho del chico.─ Despierta.

─ Otro rato más...─ dijo somnolienta.

─ Qué más quisiera yo, pero debo irme, volveré en la noche.

Kagome se levanto dejando al descubierto su desnudez, se tallo los ojos y cuando fue consciente que tenía la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella se cubrió con la sabana, sintiéndose tonta de inmediato, habían estado haciendo el amor y ella moría de vergüenza. Inuyasha solo sonrió, amaba verla sonrojada y nerviosa por él, se sentó en la cama, la tomo de la nuca y la beso.

─ Vendré en la noche, cuídate.

─ Tu también.

* * *

El último mes había sido el mejor de su vida, no solo por tener a Inuyasha la mayoría de las noches haciéndole el amor, imaginaba que eran una pareja de casados que no se veían en todo el día pero la noche era para ellos. Detestaba tener que dormir, ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero el sueño siempre le ganaba, en esos momentos estaban descansando de una buena ronda de "ejercicio".

─ Kagome.─ le llamó Inuyasha mientras pasaba su manos por la espalda de ella, acariciándola.

─ Mande.

─ El suero de tu antepasado ¿no hay notas de su formula?

─ No que yo sepa ¿Por qué?─ se levanto un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

─ Pensaba en crearlo, yo... quiero ser humano.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?─ eso sí que le había sorprendido.

─ Muy enserio, quiero poder darte una familia.─ dijo y sus manos se posaron en el vientre de ella.

─ Eres tan tierno, pero... desafortunadamente no quedo nada.─ por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kagome recordó la limitante que tenían para poder ser una pareja normal, se acostó de nuevo en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Inuyasha la aferro más de la cintura y la beso en la frente, si no podían tener hijos buscaría la manera de estar juntos más tiempo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca revisando libros, en alguno debía venir como alargar la vida de un humano, no le importaba si debía recurrir a la hechicería, pero no había nada, mientras más pasaba el tiempo se desesperaba más, sabía que el tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no quería despertar un día y ya no tener a Kagome a su lado.

─ No encontrarás nada.─ le dijo Sesshoumaru, quien lo observaba desde hace rato.

─ Debe haber algo.

─ No lo hay.─ Inuyasha suspiro frustrado, si su hermano le decía eso debía ser verdad, después de todo, pasaban por la misma situación. ─ Eh estado buscando a padre, puede que siga vivo, él fue de los primeros, debe saber algo.

─ ¿Es tan importante para ti?─ preguntó, nunca pensó que a demás de compartir un padre llegasen a compartir ese sentimiento por el cual los podrían condenar.

─ Como lo es para ti.─ Inuyasha esbozó una leve sonrisa y sintió deseos de conocer a la "Kagome" de su hermano.

La alarma de emergencia sonó, pero no era cualquier alarma, era donde tenían a Suikotsu. De inmediato fueron y al llegar vieron cadáveres de guardias que habían hecho el intento por detenerlo, Myoga estaba herido, tenía una herida en su abdomen.

─ Deben detenerlo.─ decía a duras penas.

─ Lo encontraremos.─ dijo Sesshoumaru al intentar detener el sangrado.

─ Va a infectar a la población... También dijo que te dijera, que iría por su asunto pendiente.─ dijo con un último aliento antes de desmayarse.

─ Date prisa antes que llegue más gente.─ dijo Sesshoumaru al comprender cuál era el asunto pendiente.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha dejo el lugar, ese maldito de Suikotsu no la tocaría, no se lo permitiría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no dejaría que la infectará, llegó a su casa y no estaba aun allí ¿Dónde estaba? Ya debía haber llegado. Estaba por irse a buscarla a la calle, cuando la escucho entrar, de inmediato se acerco a ella y la beso, estaba bien.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó un tanto confunda Kagome, Inuyasha se veía nervioso y alterado.

─ Suikotsu escapo.

─ ¡Qué! Le avisaré al capitán.─ dijo al buscar su celular.

─ Debes saber algo...─ le tomo de la mano antes que pudiese encontrar su celular.─ Suikotsu experimentaba para que cualquier mujer pudiera tener a nuestros hijos, sus experimentos no iban bien, ellas enloquecían, solo querían matar y en un descuido él fue infectado, ahora quiere infectar a todos en la ciudad.

─ ¿A dónde irá? Lo atraparemos.

─ Está vez no dejo grabación, hay más... Él te quiere a ti.

─ ¿A mí?

_¿Por qué la querría a ella?_

─ Tu alma es fuerte, cree que puedes resistir a la infección.

─ No es posible, casi muero cuando me atacó, solo sobreviví por tu ayuda.

─ Ese día te atacó, no te infecto, aun que no pareciera hay una leve diferencia y... Tú eres fuerte, sí lograste recuperarte con ayuda de mi sangre, pero cualquier otra no lo hubiera hecho.─ Kagome le miraba sin lograr comprender del todo.─ Ese día con la magnitud del ataque, ya hubieras muerto cuando llegamos pero lo resististe mejor que nadie, incluso cualquier otra ya estaría condenada, de nada servía que la ayudará.

─ ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste?

─ Por que... yo no iba a dejar morir a otra persona sin hacer el intento por salvarla y en cuanto bebiste de mi sangre, supe que algo había cambiado.

─ ¿Qué cambio?

─ Mi humanidad... mi humanidad había despertado.

─ Entonces él me estará buscando.

─ No voy a dejar que se te acerque.

─ Lo sé, ahora debo llamarle al capitán.─ Inuyasha comprendió y le dejo hacer esa llamada.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior se habían reportado 50 personas enfermas y 19 ya habían muerto. La ciudad entera estaba en cuarentena, la versión que se les había dado era que el nuevo brote de tuberculosis era más fuerte que los anteriores, al grado de hacer enloquecer a la gente. En esos momentos el hubiera querido estar buscando a Suikotsu y asegurándose que no se le acercara a Kagome, pero no, Naraku le había mandado llamar.

─ Señor ¿mando por mí?─ preguntó al entrar a la oficina.

Naraku estaba sentado junto a la chimenea del lugar, bebía una copa de sangre y miraba con mucha atención el fuego.

─ ¿Sabes qué de todos los habitantes alguno que podría resistir a la infección?

─ ¿A qué se refiere?

─ Está es nuestra oportunidad de trascender, este caos puede ser bueno.

─ ¿No quiere que busquemos a Suikotsu?

─ Él regresará cuando sea el momento.─ contesto como si de un asunto menor se tratase.

─ ¿Matará a toda la ciudad solo para ver si alguien es apto?─ pregunto con cierta indignación.

─ ¿Qué te pasa muchacho?─ se le acerco y lo examino con la mirada.─ Antes no repelabas, solo acatabas ordenes.

─ ¡Los humanos a los que juramos proteger van a morir por nuestra culpa!─ dijo ahora con rabia.

─ ¿Los humanos o la detective?─ le acuso.─ No te dejes tener esos sentimientos, estás a tiempo de no ser como tu padre, no me hagas encerrarte Inuyasha.

─ Lo siento... Olvide que mi lealtad esta aquí.─ no tenía más opción que tragarse sus palabras, solo así podía mantener a salvo a Kagome.

─ Así me gusta.─ sonrió complacido, le ofreció una copa de sangre y le insistió a beber.

Inuyasha se llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió, el sabor metálico de la sangre le desagrado de inmediato, pero debía terminarse su copa si quería seguir manteniendo su fachada.

* * *

No había visto a Sesshoumaru en días, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Por otro lado el caos reinaba en la ciudad, los hospitales y clínicas ya no se daban abasto con el número de enfermos, los crematorios estaban hasta el tope de igual manera y él, él debía estar junto a Naraku día y noche, no sabía nada de Kagome y eso le preocupaba, Kouga dijo que la cuidaría cuando les aviso que Naraku lo quería de ayudante, así, no podría cuidar de Kagome. Pero confiaba en que sus amigos la cuidarían.

...

─ Amiga ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Sango al verla pálida y ojerosa.

Desde que Inuyasha no podía cuidarla, Kagome y Kouga se habían ido a vivir temporalmente a casa de Miroku y Sango, entre todos se cuidarían.

─ Sí, solo estoy cansada.─ dijo sonriendo levemente.

─ ¿No te habrás enfermado?─ pregunto con miedo y tocándole la frente para cerciorase que su amiga no tuviera fiebre.

─ Claro que no.

─ Estas muy pálida y no has estado comiendo bien.

─ Estoy bien, es solo el exceso de trabajo, dormiré un poco y estaré como nueva.

Sango acepto eso no muy convencida, así que se fue a preparar la cena y dejaría pasar ese asunto por ahora. Al poco rato se escucho la puerta principal abrirse, salió de la cocina y vio entrar a su esposo y a Kouga.

─ Sanguito, hemos llegado.─ se anuncio Miroku.─ ¿Cómo están?

─ Yo bien, pero Kagome me preocupa... Esta muy pálida y se nota en extremo cansada, por ahora duerme en la sala.

─ Voy a verla.─ dijo Kouga, sabía que los principales síntomas de la enfermedad eran cansancio y palidez.

─ ¿Cómo están las cosas? En las noticias no dicen mucho.

─ Cada vez peor, no se les permite hablar de más... ¿Quién será?─ pregunto extrañado Miroku al escuchar el timbre, no esperaban a nadie.

Miroku se giró de nuevo a la puerta, se asomo por la mirilla y vio a un tipo alto con traje, apenas podía apreciar su rostro pero por su aspecto supo que era un Hermano.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ ¿La detective Higurashi está aquí?─ preguntó el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

─ ¿Quien la busca?

─ ¿Está?─ preguntó ahora de manera más insistente el hombre.

─ ¿Para que la quiere un Hermano?

─ Es Sesshoumaru, hermano de sangre de Inuyasha, por favor déjenos pasar.─ dijo ahora una chica, Miroku pudo ver que era mucho más baja que el sujeto.

─ ¿Está aquí?─ preguntó una segunda voz femenina, parecía una mujer de mediana edad.

─ No nos dicen.─ contesto la chica.

─ Joven por favor, queremos ayudar, soy la madre de Inuyasha.─ la señora se puso frente a la puerta y Miroku pudo ver que era una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellera negra y larga.

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan channn! OMG, la madre de Inuyasha °0° y la pobre de Kagome ¿ahora enfermo?**

**Perdón por la demora pero tarde un poco más por el lemon/lime (°-° ?) bueno, esa escenita subida de tono XD (A que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?, ni yo :P), no terminaba de gustarme, pero al final lo termine y espero me quedará lo bastante aceptable :D**

**Y bueno, domo arigato: **_Ery-sama, Kagome Taisho 77, Akanne Hygurashi y KaterineC_**.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**10/04/2014**


	7. Conociendo a la Familia

_ Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Conociendo a la Familia. **

Sango que había escuchado todo se acerco a su esposo y miró por la mirilla, en alguna ocasión escucho a Kagome mencionar que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, si mal no recordaba ella dijo "Sesshoumaru", vio al hombre y no pudo negar el parecido que guardaba con Inuyasha, abrió la puerta sin hacer caso a la protesta de su esposo, pero su intuición le decía que no eran malas personas, los dejo pasar y justo cuando cerró la puerta Kouga apareció.

─ ¿Quiénes son?─ preguntó Kouga al acercárseles.

─ Dicen ser el hermano de Inuyasha, su madre y...─ dejo de decir Miroku al percatarse que no sabía quién era la joven.

─ Su cuñada.─ contestó la jovencita, dejando a Miroku, Sango y Kouga pasmados, no sabían si habían escuchado bien.

─ ¿Dónde está ella?─ preguntó Sesshoumaru.

─ ¿Qué quieren de ella?─ preguntó a la defensiva Miroku.

─ Primero dejen me presento, soy Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha y hemos venimos para llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, las cosas empeoran y mi esposo necesita hablar con Kagome.─ decía tranquilamente.

─ ¿Por qué no vino él?─ pregunto ahora Kouga.

─ Está sirviendo de señuelo para nosotros poder venir hasta acá sin ser vistos, por favor, solo queremos ayudar.

─ Está en la sala.─ contestó Sango al salir de su asombro.─ ¿Encontraron vacuna para la enfermedad? Creo que ella enfermo.─ dijo con clara preocupación por su amiga.

Sango los llevo hasta la sala y Sesshoumaru se acerco a Kagome, Sango y los demás esperaban impacientes mientras Sesshoumaru la revisaba.

─ Tiene principios de influenza.─ en cuanto escucharon eso los presentes perdieron el color, eso era malo.─ Debemos llevarla a que la traten de inmediato o empeorará.

─ ¿Llevárnosla a dónde?─ preguntó Sango.─ En un hospital o clínica la dejaran morir no se dan abasto.─ decía al borde de los nervios.

─ Tenemos un lugar seguro, preparen algunas maletas debemos irnos cuanto antes.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Kagome. Después de mucho tiempo de estar al lado de Naraku, milagrosamente él no le quería un una junta que tuvo esa tarde y no desaprovecho la oportunidad para ir a buscar a su novia, pero no la encontró ni en su casa, en la de sus amigos y en la jefatura no había señales de ella o sus compañeros, todos habían desaparecido, solo esperaba que Naraku no los tuviera y para empeorar la situación Sesshoumaru aun no se aparecía, solo él le podía ayudarle a averiguar si Naraku los había capturado.

* * *

No podía creer que en esos momentos estuviera tomando el té con su suegra y cuñada, todo iba muy bien hasta ahora con ellas, la madre de Inuyasha era una mujer hermosa, de porte elegante, su piel blanca como porcelana y melena negra; su cuñada no se quedaba atrás, una chica de su estatura, cabello café e irradiaba felicidad.

Todo había sido tan confuso, recordaba haberse quedado dormida en la sala de Sango y cuando despertó estaba en una habitación que jamás había visto, Sango estaba junto a ella acompañada de otras dos mujeres, su amiga le explicó que se la tuvieron que llevar a otro lugar porque enfermo y debían tratarla cuanto antes, durante tres días había estado alucinando por la fiebre, donde todos se turnaban para cuidarla. Al preguntarle por Miroku y Kouga, Sango le dijo que ya habían regresado a la ciudad, el capitán los necesitaba, les hacía falta personal y no se daban ya abasto, entre los saqueos, la anarquía y la cantidad de gente que parecía enloquecer a causa de la enfermedad. Aún así, lo que le sorprendió fue cuando le presentó a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban, su suegra Izayoi y su cuñada Rin.

─ Entonces... ¿Usted es la madre de Inuyasha y tú la novia de Sesshoumaru?

─ Así es.─ contestaron las mujeres.

─ Yo creí que...─ comenzó a decir Kagome pero se calló al percatarse que tal vez no era de muy buena educación decir que ella la creía muerta, pero ¡habían pasado 200 años!

─ ¿Qué ya estaba muerta?─ Kagome se sonrojo, ya había metido la pata con su suegra, adiós buena primera impresión.─ No te preocupes, es normal que lo pienses... Mi hijo debe pensar igual.─ dijo con claro tristeza en su voz.

─ ¿Cómo es que aun está viva?

─ Es gracias a mi esposo, pero ya cuando él venga y Sesshoumaru llegue con Inuyasha, él se encargará de explicarles mejor todo.─ Kagome sonrió al recordar que le informaron que su cuñado había regresado por Inuyasha, pronto tendría a su ojidorado con ella.

─ Yo solo te tengo que pedir un favor.─ dijo su cuñada.─ No estés tan tensa Kagome, estás entre familia y dime Rin, somos como de la edad ¿no?

─ Bueno, yo... supongo.

─ Yo tengo 24 ¿y tú?

─ Ya casi 25.

─ Lo ves, no es mucho.─ dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

─ Ya que estamos en eso, a mi dime Izayoi.

Kagome sonrió, en definitiva se llevaría muy bien con su cuñada y suegra.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba curioseando por la biblioteca, Naraku desde el día anterior no le había mandado llamar y si se quedaba en su cuarto no pararía de pensar en que en esos momentos ese bastardo estaría con Kagome, así que fue a la biblioteca para despejar su mente, Naraku no podía tener en su poder a su dulce y tierna Kagome. Se alegro que no hubiera nadie, últimamente era muy concurrida y él quería estar solo. Pasada una hora aproximadamente escucho la puerta abrirse y no daba crédito a lo que veía, Sesshoumaru acababa de entrar.

─ Hermano estás bien ¿Dónde...

─ Debemos hablar, sígueme.─ le interrumpió y lo guió al sótano de la biblioteca, la cual era una zona restringida.

Sesshoumaru jalo una palanca y uno de los libreros se movió, dejando ver una habitación donde solo había una cama, un sillón y una mesa de noche.

─ ¿Dónde estamos?─ preguntó Inuyasha una vez que el librero se cerrará de nuevo.

─ Era la habitación de nuestro padre, aquí es seguro hablar, las paredes son insonoras.

─ ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir aquí?

─ Encontré a nuestro padre, él tiene un suero que acabará con esta epidemia.

─ ¿Dónde está? Entre más pronto...─ decía agitado.

─ Inuyasha.─ le interrumpió su hermano.─ Todo a su tiempo, hay otra cosa, tu madre aún vive y... ¿Sucede algo?─ pregunto al verlo cabizbajo, pensó que al escuchar que su madre vivía se alegraría.

─ Es una gran noticia pero... Kagome ha desaparecido, no hay rastro de ella.

De inmediato Sesshoumaru comprendió, él ya se había enterado que ya no estaba en la ciudad.

─ Está en un lugar seguro.

─ ¿Cómo dices?─ preguntó sorprendido.

─ Nos la tuvimos que llevar, contrajo influenza, pero ya está bien.─ se apresuró a decir antes que su hermano se alterará.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

─ Todo paso muy rápido, debía ser tratada cuanto antes, no imagine que te enterarías ahora que Naraku no te quita la vista de encima.

─ Quiero verla, Sesshoumaru llévame a verla.

─ Deja organizo todo, debe parecer un viaje normal a la capital.

* * *

Dos meses pasaron volando y ella que pensaba que máximo dos semanas pasarían antes de volver a ver a Inuyasha pero no fue así, cada que alguien entraba por la puerta o llamaban a la que ahora era su habitación su corazón se aceleraba con la ilusión de que fuese Inuyasha quien se apareciera en la puerta, pero hasta ahora no había señales de él o su cuñado. Se recostó en la cama y respiro varias veces mientras sobaba su estomago con movimientos circulares.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?─ preguntó Sango al entrar con una bandeja que tenía galletas y un taza de té.

─ Bien, tranquila Sango.─ dijo al ver la cara de angustia que tenía su amiga.

─ Me preocupas.

─ No tienes por qué.─ dijo con una sonrisa, no quería que ella se preocupara de más, ya tenía suficiente con solo ver a Miroku un o dos veces por semana.

─ Izayoi dice que bebas esto.─ dijo al ofrecerle la taza que llevaba.

─ Gracias.─ se incorporó y bebió de la taza, cuando el té llegó a su estomago este se tranquilizó.

─ Kagome, encontré esto.─ dijo alegremente Rin al entrar a la habitación.─ Era de mi madre no es un color muy bonito pero...

─ Gracias Rin, es perfecto.─ le sonrió y tomo la ropa que le había sido llevada.

Se fue al baño para cambiarse y pudo ver mejor el vestido gris, era sin mangas de cuello cuadrado plisado, se lo probo dejándose su playera blanca de cuello alto y mangas largas debajo, se miró al espejo y le gusto mucho como le quedaba; paso sus manos sobre el vestido a la altura de su vientre y no pudo evitar sonreír, con aquel vestido apenas si se notaba que estaba embarazada de alrededor de 15 semanas.

─ _Qué bueno que despiertas.─ decía Sango aliviada._

─ _¿Qué paso?─ preguntó confundida, todo le daba vueltas._

─ _Después que regresaste del baño te desmayaste, suerte caíste en el sillón.─ decía Rin._

_En los últimos días se había sentido mareada y vomitaba por las mañanas, pero no le tomo mucha importancia porque después de eso el resto del día era tranquilidad, así que no quiso preocupar a nadie, debía tener una infección en el estomago._

─ _Nos diste un gran susto, toma esto.─ dijo Izayoi al ofrecerle una taza de té._

─ _Gracias, ya me siento mejor, debe ser el estrés de no saber nada de Inuyasha._

─ _No te creo.─ interrumpió Sango.─ Llámame loca pero... desde hace tiempo que no comes crema de cacahuate o manzanas, que eran de tus comidas favoritas y en cambio de atascas de ramen, haces combinaciones extrañas como galletas saladas con cajeta y comes cada que puedes fresas, no es normal ¡Tu odiabas las fresas!_

─ _No tiene nada de raro, tal vez ya me empalague de la crema de cacahuate._

─ _No eh terminado, te quedas dormida frecuentemente ¡Y! tu ropa te aprieta.─ dijo señalando el pantalón que ahora tenía puesto._

─ _Duermo para aminorar mi preocupación y la ropa no me aprieta.─ fulmino a su amiga con la mirada._

─ _¿Entonces por qué no te abrochaste el botón?_

─ _Está bien, pero tú misma has dicho que me atasco de ramen, subí un poco de peso, pero en unos días recup..._

─ _¡¿Quieres abrir los ojos y ver lo evidente?! ¡Estás embarazada!─ dijo ahora ya desesperada, su amiga no podía ser tan ingenua._

─ _No es posible.─ negó con la cabeza._

─ _Ya has tenido intimidad con Inuyasha ¿verdad?─ preguntó Sango provocando que el rosto de Kagome se tiñera de rojo.─ ¿Desde hace cuanto que no tienes tu periodo?_

_Kagome tragó, desde hacía dos meses, pero había otros factores que podían provocar un atraso, el estrés, la depresión, mala alimentación..._

─ _Por tú expresión deduzco que hace tiempo ¿cierto?_

─ _Yo no puedo tener hijos... bueno, si puedo... pero no de Inuyasha... no es que no quiera, sabes que yo... yo no soy apta.─ explicaba a duras penas, ya que luchaba contra la vergüenza de hablar de la intimidad que mantenía con Inuyasha enfrente de la madre de él._

─ _Calma, calma... "En lo que si son peras o son manzanas" tendrás que cuidarte, en unas semanas se comenzará a notar si es que lo estás.─ dijo con total tranquilidad Rin._

Y así fue, ahora no cabía la menor duda que tendría un hijo de Inuyasha, pero así como la felicidad llegó se fue, ¡malditos cambios hormonales! Ahora tenía miedo, no quería morir y no poder conocer a su bebé, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y recordó que si Izayoi sobrevivió, ella también lo haría. Ella y su bebé estarían bien, algo en ella le decía que todo iba a estar bien, ya quería que Inuyasha llegase y poder darle la buena noticia.

* * *

Habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban lavando los trastes, Kagome estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina solo viendo, ya que sus cuidadoras no querían que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a la muchacha, ella se sentía de maravilla, no quería que la tratasen como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal. Pero, si lo analizaba mejor tal vez su embarazo era como una, al nacer su bebé ella moriría para que él pudiera vivir, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su vientre mientras se repetía mentalmente que todo iba a estar bien.

─ No tengas miedo, si yo sobreviví también lo harás tu.─ dijo Izayoi al ver a Kagome acariciar su vientre e intuir que pensamientos pasaban en la mente de su nuera.─ Todo va a estar bien.─ Kagome asintió y se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

_¡Kagome!_

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar que una voz muy familiar gritaba su nombre, se levanto justo cuando en la entrada a la cocina aparecía Inuyasha. No fueron necesarias las palabras, Inuyasha acorto la distancia y la beso, sin percatarse de la presencia de las demás mujeres que estaban con su novia, solo le importaba ver que ella estaba bien, sana y salva. Esos meses habían sido una tortura para él, tuvieron que esperar por un mes antes de tener una oportunidad y fingir que irían a la capital.

─ Te extrañe tanto.─ dijo Inuyasha al cortar el beso.

─ Yo también te extrañe, pero debes conocer a alguien.─ dijo al girarse y ver a Izayoi.

Inuyasha siguió su mirada y vio a la mujer que veía Kagome, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron lo supo, esa mujer era su madre. Izayoi estaba nerviosa, lo vio acercarse a ella y quedar frente a frente, no sabía cómo su hijo se tomaría el conocerla, ella no había querido dejarlo pero era lo mejor, si se llevaban a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha solo los pondrían en peligro, si la Hermandad los llegaba a encontrar también los matarían a ellos. Pero al sentir que era abrazada por su hijo le correspondió y comenzó a llorar, después de 200 años por fin podía tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, ya que aquel día no le permitieron tocarlo, solo logró escuchar su fuerte llanto antes de ser llevada a otra habitación al ver que había sobrevivido; por su parte Inuyasha pudo sentir por vez primera lo que era el calor del amor de una madre.

**...**

Kagome no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Inuyasha, así que dejo que madre e hijo tuvieran un momento a solas, se lo merecían después de tantos años. Se fue a la sala a pensar como se lo diría, lo bueno era que con el vestido que llevaba no se le notaba mucho y tenía suerte que el chico fuera medio distraído. Al poco rato sintió una mirada sobre ella, volteo y vio a Inuyasha observarla detenidamente.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se le quedaba viendo.

─ ¿Subiste de peso?─ preguntó arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero ella se veía diferente.─ ¡No estoy diciendo que estés fea o algo así pero...!─ se apresuro a decir no quería que ella malinterpretará sus palabras, pero se veía un poco llenita.

Kagome se limitó a sonreír y soltar un suave risa al momento que se llevaba sus manos a su vientre, tal vez decirle resultaría más fácil de lo que pensaba.

─ Kagome... ¿Tú estás...─ trataba decir al intuir lo que aquel gesto significaba, provocando que su corazón se acelerará como loco.

─ Estoy embarazada.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que tú...─ decía mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

─ No lo sabemos, pero... ¿No estás feliz? ¿No lo quieres?─ y de nuevo sus alocadas hormonas hicieron aparición al ver que Inuyasha estaba pasmado.

─ ¡No digas tonterías! No sabes lo feliz que estoy... Solo que.─ la envolvió en un abrazo y le dijo al oídio.─ No quiero perderte.

Inuyasha estaba más que feliz, podrían tener una familia, pero eso significaba poner en peligro la vida de Kagome y era precisamente eso lo que no quería. Además estaba Naraku, si el desgraciado llegaba a enterarse de la existencia de su hijo se lo quitaría, los mataría a todos con tal de criar a su semejanza a su inocente hijo.

─ No la perderás.─ la voz varonil a su espalda los alerto y voltearon de inmediato.─ Hola hijo, deben tener muchas preguntas pero primero hay que cenar, muero de hambre.─ dijo aquel hombre alto, robusto y de ojos iguales a los de Inuyasha.

* * *

**Hola, hola... perdón por la tardanza pero salí de vacaciones, tenía planeado subirlo antes de irme pero aun me faltaban algunas cosillas y ya no me dio tiempo, regrese ayer y apenas pude terminar el capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Miles de gracias por su mensajes, son tan hermosos *oo*.**

**Kagome Taisho 77, **_pues en el siguiente capítulo explicaré mejor lo del suero para que todo se entienda mejor, sé que es un tanto confuso XD._

**Ery-sama: **_pues lo del embarazo si fue pero no donde creían XD._

**Javita0san: **_muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, darme el beneficio de la duda y leer, espero seguir manteniendo tus expectativas hasta el final._

**Akanne Hygurashi: **_así es, lo está, pero no en momento que pensaban jejejeje._

**Elena 79: **_jajajaja, cierto lime XP y siento haber hecho esperar por la conti u_u._

**KatenineC: **_Nop, si es Izayoi y aun que tenía mis dudas a quien poner, me eh decidido por Rin─ chan. _

**Astron: **_wow, gracias... procuro poner lo mejor de mí para que este lo mejor redactado posible, aun que para ser franca aún siento que le falta algo más, pero tengo fe en mejorar._

**jossy-chan, **_pues muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo y haber leído mis otras historias, supongo que no lo escribo tan mal después de todo jajajaja._

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto y si quieren tener una idea más clara del vestido de Kagome, tecleen en google "nerong doll" es una imagen de un vestido en tres colores (rosa, blanco y gris)  
**

**21/04/2014**


	8. Suero y Sangre

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Suero y Sangre. **

Inuyasha movía su pierna y jugaba con un tenedor, ya estaba desesperado su padre comía más que él y parecía no tener prisa por acabar, ya todos habían terminado y él iba por el quito plato de arroz... Necesitaba que ya le contestará todas sus preguntas, quería saber cómo mantener a Kagome con él más tiempo y como evitar que muriera en el parto.

─ No sé de donde heredaste la poca paciencia hijo.─ dijo su padre al terminar de comer, llevaba rato observando a su hijo.─ Tu madre y yo somos personas muy pacientes... ¿Qué?─ preguntó a su esposa quien lo miraba extraño.

─ Cuando te conocí no eras la tranquilidad personificada.─ le delato.─ Que tuvieras que madurar rápido es otra cosa. ─ dijo al referirse al hecho que de la noche a la mañana sus cabezas tenían recompensa.

─ Vayamos a la sala, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado InuNo se paro enfrente de todos, para que pudiesen escucharlo mejor.

─ Iniciemos por el principio, tu madre sobrevivió gracias a que durante su embarazo le di de mi sangre, aun así estuvo delicada, cuando recupero las fuerzas necesarias escapamos, no iba a permitir que pasara por eso de nuevo, Naraku ahora la quería para él... Como debíamos escondernos en lugares poco sanos le daba de mi sangre para sus anticuerpos, pasaron algunos años y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que no envejecía, al principio imagine que fue por haberse unido a mí, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera por beber de mi sangre y para no tentar al destino no deje de dársela... Años después conocimos Goryomaru, un habilidoso genetista, nos confirmó que si se era constante los humanos adquirían nuestros beneficios a diferencia si solo se bebía vez, que como habrán notado solo ayuda a sanar.─ dijo al estar enterado del incidente que sufrió Kagome.─ Respecto a tu embarazo, yo también estoy sorprendido, dime ¿algún ancestro había tenido el gen?

─ No.─ contestó de inmediato Kagome.

─ Y cuando Suikotsu te mordió sobreviviste, ¿no te infecto?

─ Solo quería alimentarse de ella.─ aclaró Inuyasha.─ Ella es fuerte y logró recuperarse con ayuda de mi sangre ¿mi sangre tiene algo que ver?

─ No tiene nada que ver, como dije, solo ayuda a sanar y desde entonces no se la has brindado ¿verdad?.─ Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.─ De niña ¿tu madre o padre te dieron algo, alguna vitamina o jarabe que no necesitaras? ─ preguntó al sospechar algo que esperaba fuese cierto.

─ En ocasiones papá traía suplementos, nos los daba a mi hermano y a mí, decía que eran difíciles de conseguir.

─ ¿Quien se los daba?

─ No lo sé, nos los tomábamos sin reclamar, el último que nos dio fue una semana antes que enfermaran todos y murieran al poco tiempo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó Miroku al ver que el semblante de InuNo se tornaba serio.

─ Creo que les daba el suero, en tu sangre aún debían quedar rastros del y cuando Inuyasha te dio de su sangre hizo efecto... Ese bastardo de Muso tenía razón, solo debía mezclarse con nuestra sangre.

─ ¿Muso?─ preguntó Inuyasha.

─ Su antepasado, ya conocen la historia ¿verdad?

─ A grandes rasgos.─ contestó Inuyasha.

─ En ese tiempo Muso era el científico encargado del proyecto que llevaba la compañía Dokumo, Hoshiyomi era el vicepresidente y entre ellos dos supervisaban todo... Pronto se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron, pero fue demasiado tarde, su jefe había tomado la vacuna y se convirtió en lo que se conocía como un Nosferatu, obligo a Hoshiyomi a que se transformará como él, perdiendo en el proceso su humanidad... Y antes de poder transformar a Muso esté logró escapar y con él se llevo el nuevo suero... De alguna manera se convenció a la iglesia que eran enviados de Dios y así tomaron el poder, cuando nací me dejaron a cargo de Hoshiyomi, me educo para dirigir La Hermandad ya que mi antecesor se tomaría un descanso, pero mis enseñanzas cambiaron al Hoshiyomi conocer a Tsukiomi, la cuarta hermana de otras tres que tenían el gen, por ser aun joven la mantuvieron encerrada en la abadía pero al crecer se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Tsukiomi no era apta como sus hermanas, no le hicieron las pruebas pues se confiaron, la echaron a la calle pero "el flechazo" ya estaba hecho. Hoshiyomi al ser el encargado del cuidado de Tsukiomi se fue enamoro de ella, convirtiéndose en el primer Nosferatu en recobrar su humanidad perdida... Hoshiyomi cambio mi educación, me mostro lo que La Hermandad le había hecho a la humanidad, no paso mucho antes de que otros se dieran cuenta de su cambio, los arrestaron y los mataron.

─ ¿Qué paso con el suero?

─ Lo destruyeron, pero olvidaban que Muso lo poseía en su memoria, lo memorizo todo, dejando partes de la formula escondidas en reliquias familiares.

─ ¿Mi familia aun lo tenía?─ preguntó confundida Kagome, si lo tenían ¿por qué su padre jamás le dijo algo?

─ Tu padre estaba intentando recrearlo, con ayuda de Kagewaki Hitomi nieto de Goryomaru, hasta hace poco tuvimos contacto con él, solo nos hablo de los "prototipos" pero no nos pudo confirmar si Higurashi tuvo éxito, por lo que veo lo tuvo. Lástima que murió antes de poder encontrar una alternativa para modificarlo y los Nosferatus volviésemos a ser humanos.

─ No entiendo cómo funciona.─ dijo una confundida Sango, por más que quería seguir el hilo de la conversación de perdió en algún punto.

─ El primer suero con la sangre del presidente Dokumo sirvió para la mutación que tuvimos; el segundo suero por si solo es como vitaminas, mezclado con nuestra sangre y en ustedes, aptos para nosotros; para ser usado en nosotros y convertirnos en humanos debe tener la sangre del hombre que lo comenzó todo.

─ Ya debe estar muerto.─ dijo Miroku ya desesperanzado.

─ No lo está, el presidente Dokumo vive, pero conseguir su sangre es difícil por eso era importante que Higurashi encontrase una alternativa para revertir lo que somos.

─ Bueno, ahora nos tienen a nosotros, podremos encontrar una forma para que de su sangre, con una orden o algo así.─ decía Miroku.

─ No es tan fácil Miroku, el presidente Dokumo es Naraku.─ dijo Kouga.

─ Así es ¿Cómo lo dedujo detective?

─ Mi familia desde la consolidación de La Hermandad fue la guardia personal de Los Hermanos, hasta que mi abuelo, padre y tíos se hartaron, dejaron de servirles.─ decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por el tatuaje de cruz en su muñeca derecha.─ Recuerdo que en sus uniformes tenían un logo de una araña con la leyenda "Dokumo" y Naraku es el único que lo posee en sus pertenencias.

Inuyasha ya estaba al tanto de la historia gracias a Kagome, quien le contó a grandes rasgos hacia tiempo cuando le preguntó por las marcas de sus amigos.

─ _La familia de Miroku desde antes de la infección que los origino a ustedes, ah sido más espiritual, por eso carecen de las marcas..._

─ _Por eso no me detesta tanto como Kouga._

─ _La familia de Kouga les sirvió como guardias personales, sé que hay otras familias que lo hacen pero ellos son los mejores en esa rama, por eso Kouga es detective.─ dijo al terminar de doblar sus playeras y comenzar a colgar sus blusas en el ropero.─ Por su cercanía se enteraban de los fraudes profesados por La Hermandad, ya hartos rompieron sus lazos pero fueron mandados a prisión, excepto Kouga y su madre, ahora es el único que queda, espero ahora lo comprendas un poco más y su "odio" hacia ti._

─ _Entonces a tu familia no fue a la única que hemos hecho daño.─ dijo con pesar. _

_Kagome al ver lo cabizbajo que se había puesto Inuyasha caminó hasta su cama donde él estaba sentado._

─ _No es tu culpa, no lo sabías.─ consoló mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos._

─ _Si no te hubiera conocido sería como ellos._

─ _No lo creó, tú te preocupas por el bien de los humanos, cuando te dieses cuenta que algo andaba mal no te habrías quedado de brazos cruzados._

─ _En ocasiones siento que no te merezco Kagome.─ confesó al tomarla de la cintura y jalarla a la cama con él, quedado ella sobre suyo. _

─ _Deja de decir tonterías.─ dijo sonrojada por la cercanía, últimamente Inuyasha hacía ese tipo de cosas más seguido, sin mencionar sus constantes caricias y besos más intensos._

Inuyasha sonrió de lado, eso había sido unas dos semanas antes de su primera noche juntos y amaba como ella se ponía nerviosa por su causa.

─ Inuyasha.─ le llamó su padre sacándolo de sus recuerdos.─ Debes regresar y conseguir la sangre de Naraku.

─ No, no voy a dejarla.─ dijo de inmediato, no volvería a separarse de Kagome.─ Ella necesita de mi sangre ¿tú mismo lo dijiste?

─ Dejaras lo suficiente en bolsas, se le dará una dosis diaria y aquí estará a salvo, si no regresas te buscarán y estará en peligro.

─ Yo también debo regresar, ya me ausente demasiado.─ dijo Sesshoumaru.

─ Entre más pronto la tengas y acabemos con la enfermedad estarás con ella.─ dijo InuNo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

─ Vamos a estar bien.─ reconforto Kagome, ella tampoco quería que se fuera de nuevo pero entendía que era necesario.

Inuyasha suspiro frustrado, no tenía más opción que regresar, sostuvo más fuertemente la mano de Kagome y con la otra acaricio el lugar donde crecía su hijo.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en unas de las capillas privadas dentro de la abadía, fingía hacer plegaria y ese lugar era callado, justo lo que necesitaba para pensar ¿Cómo obtener la sangre de Naraku? No podía simplemente pedírsela o pincharlo, él sospecharía. Escucho que alguien entraba y no necesito voltear para saber quién era, el único que se atrevería a interrumpir su oración era Naraku.

─ Te vez agotado ¿Te alimentas bien?

─ Sí.─ se limitó solo a eso, claro que se alimentaba bien, de comida humana, lo que le hacía falta era dormir bien.

─ No lo parece.─ fue hasta una botella que había en el lugar y le sirvió sangre en una copa.─ Bebe.─ dijo al ofrecerle la copa llena de sangre, el estomago de Inuyasha se revolvió, ya no soportaba ese sabor pero si no bebía Naraku comenzaría a sospechar.─ ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa muchacho?

Debía decirle algo, Naraku era un ser muy persistente y al mínimo cambio comenzaría a sospechar, debía mantenerse en un bajo perfil.

─ Solo hay muertes y no parece haber progreso.

─ Hay una solución para todo esto.─ Naraku logró captar toda su atención e Inuyasha le miraba atento.─ Tráeme a la detective.

─ ¡¿Cómo dice?!─ de todas las cosas debía decir aquello ¿acaso ya sabía lo de Kagome y él?

─ Recuerdas las pruebas ¿verdad?─ Inuyasha asintió.─ Al principio no nos dimos cuenta pero había algo raro en su sangre, así que mande a analizarla minuciosamente y me encontré con una gran sorpresa, a pesar de no tener el gen, ella es apta, tiene el suero en su sangre.─ Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese infeliz ya lo sabía.─ Y todo es gracias a ti.─ el ojidorado abrió grande los ojos y sus nervios aumentaron.─ Si no la hubieras salvado desconoceríamos que el suero está en su sangre, al darle de tu sangre lo activaste y la hiciste apta Inuyasha.─ al escuchar aquello Inuyasha intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, ahora más que antes su Kagome estaba en peligro.─ Otra cosa interesante es que la mezclé con la sangre de Suikotsu y no te imaginas mi sorpresa al ver que mutó... Si mis sospechas son correctas, si es infectada se transformará como nosotros, así no morirá en el parto.

─ ¿Por qué no solo pedirle el suero y dársela a alguna voluntaria?─ dio como alternativa, debía hacerle ver que tenía otras opciones y sabía muy bien que voluntarias sobrarían.

─ Venganza, la transformaremos en lo que más detesta y tendrá a mis hijos, tantos como aguante.

_¿Había dicho sus hijos?_

─ No aceptará.─ dijo de inmediato con tono cortante y ya con ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

─ Eso ya lo sé, nunca dije que sería voluntariamente... Búscala y tráela.─ dijo antes de salir del salón.

**...**

En cuanto Naraku lo dejo fue directo al cuarto donde se reunía con Sesshoumaru, caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, estaba hecho una furia, sus palmas ya sangraban por lo fuerte que apretaba sus manos, cuando le dijo lo que planeaba estuvo a punto de saltarle encima y matarlo, pero sabía que otros lo esperaban afuera de la capilla y su intento de asesinato quedaría solo en eso, en un intento.

─ Cálmate.─ dijo su hermano quien al entrar y verlo comprendió la situación, la orden de encontrar y traer a la detective Higurashi ya era conocida por toda La Hermandad.

─ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Ese cerdo... No se la daré.

─ No eres el único que la busca, ya les di aviso.─ dijo al referirse a su padre y los demás.─ Ahora debes distraerlo, sigue pistas falsas que los alejen de ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron e Inuyasha iba de un lado a otro por la ciudad, se adentraba a las alcantarillas y sabía muy bien que otros hermanos le seguían, pero jamás encontrarían a Kagome, ella ya no estaba en esa ciudad.

Esa noche en particular decidió ir a la casa donde una vez "vivió" con su azabache, saco álbumes familiares y comenzó a hojearlos, todas aquellas cosas eran recuerdos valiosos para Kagome y esperaba que un día ellos pudieran crear nuevos recuerdos junto a su familia.

─ ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? ─ escucho a su espalda.

─ Claro que no ¿Qué hace aquí?─ dijo con indiferencia, desde hacía rato ya se había percatado de su presencia, pero decidió fingir que no lo había notado.

─ Supervisarte, si no pierdes el tiempo ¿Qué haces revisando fotos familiares?

─ Buscando alguna pista de a donde pudo ir, un lugar que ya conociera y creyera seguro.

Naraku ya no chisto, al parecer su argumento le pareció convincente.

─ ¿Hay algo?

─ Solo su antiguo vecindario, pero ya lo revisé, aún así iré de nuevo.

─ La necesito ya, muchos ya están inconformes y las ciudades vecinas temen que la infección les llegue, la capital piensa que es mejor la erradicación.

─ ¿Van a acabar con toda la ciudad?

─ De ser necesario, por eso apresúrate a encontrarla o ella desaparecerá con la ciudad y con ella el suero.

* * *

Kouga acaba de llegar al pequeño departamento que usaban de refugio, ese día le tocaba guardia, pero le sorprendió que ni bien había colgado su gabardina en el perchero tocaron a la puerta. Abrió a medias la puerta y reconoció a la persona al otro lado, esa melena roja era inconfundible.

─ Ayame.─ dijo sorprendido y abriendo por completo.

─ Al fin te encuentro Kouga, en la comisaria no me dicen donde vivías ahora y te la pasas más tiempo en la calle que en tu escritorio.

─ ¿Me seguiste? ¿Por qué?─ preguntaba sin salir de su asombro y él que pensó que había sido extremadamente sigiloso, incluso nunca tomaba el mismo camino.

─ Estaba preocupada por ti, vivir pasando el puente y a la entrada de Nerima ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Te siguieron?─ preguntó al jalarla dentro del departamento y echar un vistazo al pasillo.

─ Estás paranoico, mira que me tomo días lograr seguirte ¿Qué hiciste? Cualquier cosa puedes conf...─ se enmudeció al ver a una joven ¡¿Kouga ya vivía con alguien?!

─ ¿Todo bien?─ preguntó confundida Rin al ver a aquella chica pelirroja.

─ Rin, diles que aquí ya no es seguro.

─ ¿Quien es ella?─ preguntó enojada Ayame.─ ¿Qué relación tienen?

─ Vete Ayame.─ decía mientras prácticamente la empujaba a la salida.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Debes irte y no decirle a nadie donde...─ y cuando abrió la puerta sus peores miedos se hicieron presentes, dos hermanos estaban afuera, uno de larga trenza y otro de paliacate.

─ Venimos por la detective Higurashi.─ dijo el de trenza.

**...**

Inuyasha caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la abadía, le comunicaron que Myoga le mandaba llamar y era de carácter urgente. Al llegar al sótano al área de cuarentena, Myoga le esperaba, parecía muy nervioso.

─ ¿Me buscabas?

─ Encontraron a la chica.─ dijo en un susurró.

─ ¿Cómo dices?─ Inuyasha ya sabía a qué se refería, Sesshoumaru ya le había dicho que Myoga estaba de su parte.

─ Ella escapo, pero... es malo, en verdad malo.

─ ¡Myoga!─ alzó la voz al ver que comenzaba a divagar.

─ Suikotsu se la llevo, es lo único que alcance a escuchar.

Eso no podía estar pasando, habían tomado todas las medidas necesarias y sumamente cautelosos, Myoga debía estar equivocado, si Suikotsu tenía a Kagome ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada y ya sabía quien era el padre, era cuestión de tiempo para que Naraku se enterara.

Escucharon pasos y actuaron natural, no les sorprendió que fuera Naraku.

─ Inuyasha que bueno que estás aquí, me has ahorrado el viaje arriba, hay nuevas noticias.─ Naraku lo guió hasta una habitación que era una mezcla entre un quirófano y una sala de interrogatorio.

Al entrar vio que Kouga y Rin estaban amordazados, Kouga tenía claras señales de haberles dado lucha pero sin duda los hermanos eran más fuertes. Y aun costado de la entrada Sesshoumaru estaba recargado, su expresión eran tan serena, no sabía cómo hacia eso mientras veía como Rin estaba atada frente suyo.

─ El compañero de la detective y una jovencita que no tengo idea quien sea, ellos tenían a la detective, la ayudaron a escapar.─ Inuyasha apenas si los podía ver, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada por ayudaros, si no, todo se vendría abajo.─ Pero ese malnacido de Suikotsu ahora la tiene y no la va a entregar.

─ ¿Dónde estaban?

─ En un apartamento en Nerima, jamás los hubiéramos encontrado.

─ ¿Quien fue?

─ Suerte, Renkotsu y Bankotsu se toparon con una jovencita que les preguntó si habían visto a un joven con la descripción del detective Lang, la siguieron y allí estaban.

─ ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

─ Sesshoumaru.─ le llamó Naraku y el aludido se acerco.─ Ya sabes que hacer.─ dijo al entregarle una daga.─ Inuyasha entendió de inmediato, Naraku los quería muertos.─ Primero la joven y no seas tan misericordioso matándolos rápido, quiero que sufran.

Inuyasha observo como Sesshoumaru tomaba la daga y caminaba hasta Rin, la alzaba con extremada facilidad y ponía la daga en su abdomen, no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano no mataría a la chica que amaba, pero si no lo hacia los descubrirían si no es que Naraku ya lo había hecho y ahora los ponía a prueba.

Rin vio como Sesshoumaru tomaba la daga y caminaba hasta ella, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo pero entendía que debía hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la levanto con una facilidad ya conocida por ella y sintió la punta de la daga en su estomago, lo miró una última vez a los ojos no le guardaría rencor ¿qué era una vida por la de cientos? ¿qué era su vida comparada con la salvación de la humanidad? Cerró los ojos para facilitarle las cosas y espero que el filo de la daga la atravesara.

* * *

**¡Al fin! Me explaye escribiendo (me llegó la inspiración) y bueno tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo ¡Yeah! Espero con este capítulo haber respondido muchas dudas y no haber confundido más u_u.**

**Maritza, **dont worry, se que desde el comienzo de mi odiosea has estado allí :P

**KaterineC, **pues de todas tus dudas por ahora solo se respondieron como dos y estoy segura surgieron más XD.

**Ery-sama, **aquí se ha respondido a tus dudas y eh dado algunas otras "sorpresas".

**Misheru Taisho, **muchas gracias *oo* me alegra mucho que te gustaran mis otras historias y hasta tengas tu favorita XP.

**jossy-chan, **pues aquí ya eh dado a conocer cómo puede sobrevivir y también algunas otras cosas, espero no haber revuelto mucho las cosas.

**Astron, **en verdad que yo no quiero tardarme en las actualizaciones pero tal vez el destino quiere que sufran un poco jejeje, trataré que la próxima este pronto.

**Nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan y no olviden dejar su opinión.**

**28/04/2014**


	9. Lazos Rotos

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Lazos Rotos.**

Cuando Naraku le llamó para entregarle la daga, no dudo y la tomo, sabía que debía obedecerle aun no obtenían su sangre, también era consciente que todo lo que hacían conllevaba un precio y sacrificios, la vida del detective y de Rin para salvar a la humanidad. Camino hasta ella, la levanto para poder ver su lindo rostro de nuevo, decirle con la mirada que la amaba y que lo sentía, llevo la daga hasta su estomago, pero al verla mirarle a los ojos ella transmitiéndole que comprendía porque lo hacía, supo que no podía hacerlo, estaría echando todo por la borda y de paso condenándolos de todas formas, no había manera alguna que la logrará sacar de ese lugar con vida, hiciera lo que hiciera terminarían muertos, aun que, existía la opción de matarla rápidamente para que no sintiera dolor y al terminar con Naraku se quitaría la vida. Opto por la segunda opción, si se la dejaba a Naraku la torturaría en sus narices y no podría con eso. Ella cerro sus ojos y estaba por clavar aquella daga en su amada Rin cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

_¿Acaso estaba loco?_

― ¿Por qué lo detienes Inuyasha?― preguntó Naraku.

― Esto está mal.― contestó antes de quitarle la daga a su hermano.

― ¿Cómo que está mal?― preguntó ya con un tono de sospecha.

― No es necesario matarlos ahora, inféctelos sufrirán más.― dijo al ser lo más rápido que se le ocurrió, ellos encontrarían la cura y podrían salvarlos, así Sesshoumaru no perdería a Rin, ahora solo esperaba que Naraku aceptase aquello.

― Me agrada como piensas.― dijo con una malévola sonrisa.― Llévenselos al pabellón de cuarentena.

Bankotsu y Renkotsu entraron al escuchar la orden, cada uno tomo a un preso, lo que no se esperaban era que Kouga forcejeara al último momento y se lanzara contra Naraku, para sorpresa de los presentes logró romperle el labio y morderlo en el cuello, para luego escupir al piso antes de ser sometido de nuevo por Renkotsu.

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y entendió porque lo había hecho, la sangre de Naraku ahora estaba en el piso, les acababa de dar lo que necesitaban.

― Disfrutaré verte morir lentamente.― dijo Naraku al tomarle del cuello, ganas de sobraban para aplicar un poco más de fuerza y matarlo, pero sin duda la tortura era lo que más le gustaba.

En cuanto se los llevaron Naraku también se fue, Inuyasha quería explicarle a su hermano porque lo había hecho, decirle que todo estaría bien pero él se le adelanto.

― Encuéntrala.― dijo refiriéndose a Kagome.― Yo llevaré esto.― dijo al recolectar la sangre del suelo.

Entonces Inuyasha comprendió que no hacían falta explicaciones, Sesshoumaru ya sabía cuál era el plan.

**...**

Kagome estaba despertando, todo le daba vueltas, sentía frió y el olor a podrido le provoco arcadas, intentó tranquilizarse y pero aquel olor era demasiado asqueroso ¿Adónde le había llevado? Lo primero que comprendió fue que estaba acostada sobre una gran piedra rectangular, se sentó en ella e intento tranquilizarse para observar su alrededor.

Parecía que ella estaba en un cuarto al final de un pasillo, en el pasillo apenas había dos antorchas iluminando, mientras que donde ella estaba no había ninguna, solo era iluminado por la luz que llegaba del pasillo. En las paredes del pasillo podía apreciar que había unas piedras con formas extrañas y en las que la rodeaban había huecos rectangulares.

Se bajo de aquella piedra y caminó al pasillo, cuando pudo ver mejor aquellas extrañas piedras se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar, esa "piedras" eran cráneos humanos y en los huecos de las paredes había osamentas ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Al salir de la impresión corrió por el largo pasillo topándose que se divida en dos, tomo el de la izquierda y este se dividía en tres, fue a la izquierda y llegó a una escalera que bajaba en forma de caracol, no creía que hacia abajo estuviera la salida, regreso y tomo el pasillo de en medio, topándose con una especie de altar que estaba iluminado por veladoras y en la pared había tres osamentas de pie, estás si las reconoció, no podía equivocarse, por sus ropas y joyas debían ser de Los Hermanos.

Regresaba y tomaba diferentes caminos, pero llegó a un punto donde ya no supo como regresar a donde la habían dejado, aquel lugar era como un laberinto sin salida. Se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, estaba perdida, tenía hambre y sed, mejor se hubiera quedado en aquel cuarto. Escucho pasos acercarse hasta ella y se levanto, no tenía a donde escapar y decidió encarar a Suikotsu.

― Veo que decidiste explorar por tu cuenta.― dijo Suikotsu al quedar frente a frente.― Te habrás dado cuenta que esto es un laberinto, por eso no me preocupe en amarrarte, jamás encontraras la salida... Me eh llevado una grata sorpresa al encontrarte, de todas las cosas nunca me imagine que podrías estar embarazada.

Kagome le miraba con terror, claro que se iba a dar cuenta, su vientre ya no pasaba desapercibido, Suikotsu se le acerco e instintivamente retrocedió quedando contra la pared.

― Tranquila no te mataré, sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, desde el principio supe que eras valiente, luchadora y fuerte.― decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro.― Dime ¿ese hijo es de Inuyasha?― ella no contestó pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera, él ya conocía la respuesta.― ¿Cómo fue posible? Tú no eres apta, pero no importa.― dijo al quitarle importancia al asunto.― Te mantendré aquí hasta que Inuyasha venga, lo mataré, haré que lo veas morir y me quedaré con tu hijo.

― ¡Eso jamás pasará!― gritó con coraje.

― Ese tonto sentido protector de madre.― se burló.― Ahora regresemos espero que Inuyasha no tarde en llegar.

**...**

Inuyasha iba por las calles intentando encontrar alguna señal de Suikotsu, pero nada, aquello le desesperaba, la noche ya había caído y entre más tiempo pasará Kagome con Suikotsu su vida peligraba, la de ella y la del bebé. Pero ahora se debatía en ir o no a la comisaría, pero en esos momentos Miroku era el único que podía ayudarle. Estaba por entrar, valiéndole un comino que Naraku se enterase de su encuentro con el detective Lee, cuando notó que Miroku salía a la calle, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien, en cuanto lo encontró realizó una señal para que fuera al techo de la comisaria, él llegó antes que Miroku y cuando llegó se percato que estaba perturbado.

― Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Dejaron esto en un cuerpo, es de Suikotsu.― dijo al tenderle una nota.

"Los guardianes de hueso custodian el lugar sin entrada ni salida."

― ¿Qué significa?

― Donde encontrarlo.― dijo al saber dónde estaban.

― ¿Ellos están bien?― refiriéndose a Kouga y Rin, aun no podía creer que los hubieran encontrado y que Sango e Izayoi se salvaran por un pelo de rana calva, habían salido por algo de comida y por ello no se encontraban en el departamento, si no, hubieran corrido con la misma suerte.

― No te preocupes, el plan sigue en pie.― dijo antes de irse y en cuanto Miroku le perdió de vista regresó a la comisaria.

Inuyasha se apresuró, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió aquel lugar? Solo los hermanos de más alto rango conocían aquel sitió que era como un laberinto creado para albergar los restos de los hermanos que morían, si otra persona llegase a entrar jamás encontraría la salida.

**...**

― En lo que esperamos ¿Quieres que te cuente un poco de este lugar? No insistas tanto, ahora lo hago... Este es un recinto donde van a dar los hermanos muertos, no son muchos, así que no creas que todos esos cráneos son de mis antepasados, los que fueron acomodados en forma de cruces son de nuestras madres y los otros, bueno, son de humanos que nos sirvieron incondicionalmente.

― ¿Cómo esperas que Inuyasha nos encuentre? Tú mismo dijiste que era un laberinto.

― Porque él conoce este lugar a la perfección, por su rango se le dio a conocer cada pasaje de entrada y salida de aquí, si bien es enorme él sabe donde te tengo, allí donde te deje en un principio.― dijo al señalar el lugar.― Es una tumba vacía, esa tumba y este cuarto sin concluir era para su padre, sería un lugar sagrado y de adoración por llegar a tener el más alto rango en La Hermandad, pero al cambiar de lado, paso a ser el lugar que Inuyasha ocuparía al morir. Que mejor lugar para matarlo que su tumba predestinada.

Kagome intentaba crear un plan en su mente pero no se le ocurría nada, sin descartar el hecho de que estaba preocupada por Kouga y Rin, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo les llegaba a ocurrir solo por protegerla a ella. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando Suikotsu la tomo como costal de patatas sobre su hombro, para luego dejarla caer dentro de aquella tumba, observo aterrada como la cerraba, intento abrirla desde adentro pero no poseía la fuerza necesaria para hacer aquello. Si la había encerrado quería decir que Inuyasha ya había llegado.

― Tardaste.― dijo con total calma Suikotsu.

― ¿Dónde está?― preguntó furioso Inuyasha, no estaba para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

― Justo aquí.― dijo al golpear con su mano la tumba.― No tan rápido.― dijo al captar las intensiones de seguir caminando.― No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, hablemos.

― Déjate de tontería y déjala ir.

― ¿Y perder a ese niño? No lo creo, he pensado en darle a Naraku el niño o quedarme con él, ya si ella sobrevive será de Naraku.

― ¡No te dejaré!

En esta ocasión Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Suikotsu estampándolo contra la pared, pero sin mucho esfuerzo Suikotsu lo mando al final del pasillo. Para cuando Inuyasha se recupero ya tenía a Suikotsu enfrente, el ojidorado lo tacleo derrumbándolo en el suelo, lo golpeó con todas su fuerzas y el muy maldito solo se reía de él, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo arrojo contra una pared.

Suikotsu ni se inmutaba con los golpes de Inuyasha, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con eso y ahora le tocaba a él atacar, forcejeó con Inuyasha un momento hasta que estrello el cuerpo del chico contra las paredes de cráneos rompiendo varios por el choque; Inuyasha se sostuvo de unos de los huecos y sintió un metal, uno de los cadáveres tenía una espada, la tomó y ataco a Suikotsu.

Los golpes iban y venían, ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta que uno de ellos estuviera muerto.

**...**

Sesshoumaru llegaba a un pequeño laboratorio en donde su padre y Kagewaki estaban preparando los sueros. Esperaba que la sangre que llevaba fuera suficiente para eliminar la enfermedad.

― ¿Con esto bastará?― preguntó Sesshoumaru a su padre al entregarle la sangre de Naraku.

― Ella estará bien.― fue lo único que dijo, ya estaba enterado que Rin y el detective Lang estaban infectados.

― Solo ten listo el suero a tiempo.

― Lo estará pronto, cuando lo esté debes conseguir que la mayoría lo beba, principalmente Naraku.

― Sé cómo hacerlo, solo no hagas que me arrepienta de haber permitido que la infectarán.

**...**

Suikotsu miraba a Inuyasha con aires de grandeza, el chico apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, le había roto un par de costillas y dislocado su brazo izquierdo.

― Si te rindes ahora y te transformas como yo, te dejaré quedarte con tu hijo, de todas maneras, ella ya está muerta.

― ¡No lo está! No dejaré que muera.― dijo con coraje Inuyasha, lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

― Mírate, eres tan patético, el virus me hizo más fuerte es una pelea que tengo ganada.― decía mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.

Kagome escuchaba todo lo que pasaba afuera, ponía todas sus fuerzas para intentar mover la piedra pero debía pesar toneladas, su rostro ya estaba cubierto de lagrimas de desesperación por lo que decía Suikotsu, Inuyasha estaba mal herido, su Inuyasha no podía morir, no podía dejarla a ella y a su hijo, sabía que Inuyasha era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y si era verdad lo que decían, ahora que había recuperado su humanidad debía tener esa fuerza de voluntad que hacía que los humanos no se rindieran por más dura que fuera la situación.

Inuyasha estaba tan decepcionado de él, no había podido mantener a salvo a Kagome y había hecho lo que no quería, condenarla al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos carnales y tomarla como suya, su pequeño hijo, a él también lo había condenado.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritaba a todo pulmón Kagome, esperando Inuyasha la escuchara y luchara por sus vidas, ella aun le tenía fe.

Estaba por recibir el golpe de gracia por Suikotsu cuando escucho la voz de Kagome desde adentro de aquella tumba, ella aun confiaba en él, le tenía esperanza y creía que podía salvarla, entonces como si aquellos gritos le dieran la fuerza que necesitaba detuvo la mano de Suikotsu, cambiando los papeles, ahora él era quien lo sostenía del cuello, tomo la espada que había perdido hace un momento y le corto la garganta, en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia Suikotsu llevó su mano a su garganta e Inuyasha le atravesó el pecho con la espada, el cuerpo de su contrincante se desplomo frente de él y sin perder más tiempo fue hasta la tumba donde Kagome estaba presa.

Kagome vio como la tumba se abría de nuevo, no sabía quién era, tenía miedo de ver la cara de Suikotsu porque significaría que Inuyasha estaba muerto, pero su corazón se tranquilizo al ver esos ojos dorados pertenecientes a las persona que tanto amaba.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al sacarla de ese lugar.― Ya acabó.― le consoló al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

― Sanaré en unas horas, salgamos de aquí.

**...**

Naraku entraba a toda prisa a la sala común de la abadía, le habían mandado llamar otros hermanos ya que estaban alterados, muchos compañeros comenzaron a sentir que todo les daba vueltas y sentir su cuerpo palpitar.

― ¿Qué les pasa?― preguntó al verlos en el suelo confundidos.

― Señor, se convierten en humanos.― le informó Renkotsu al ver la transformación que habían sufrido sus colegas.

― ¿Cómo pasó esto?― preguntó furioso Naraku, eran veinte de ellos los que ahora eran humanos.

Se escucho el bullicio en la recepción y salieron a toda prisa, entonces vieron algo que les helo la sangre, otros tantos sufrían la misma transformación.

― Averigüen que está pasando ¡Ahora!― el gritó de Naraku se escuchó por todo el piso.

**...**

Sesshoumaru acaba de darle el antídoto a Rin, Kouga ya se estaba recuperando, pero Rin seguía sin reaccionar, le costó trabajo inyectarla porque luchaba contra él y cuando al fin pudo aplicársela calló inconsciente.

― Ya le di la vacuna a los demás, ahora debemos esperar.― dijo Myoga, Sesshoumaru solo asintió y Myoga se retiró.

― ¡Vamos reacciona!― la tomó entre sus brazos y acaricio su rostro.― No puedes dejarme.― imploró.

**...**

Kagome e Inuyasha subían por una colina algo empinada, por lo que Inuyasha opto por llevar a la chica en su espalda haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de ella, le decía que estaba muy lastimado para ello y que ella podía ir a pie, pero ese era un camino muy sinuoso y temía que ella cayera de bruces al suelo.

― Inuyasha.― llamó Kagome preocupada, sabía que su raza sanaba rápido pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

― Estoy bien, casi llegamos.

Al llegar a la cima Kagome se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas, a lo lejos pudo ver a su capitán y a Miroku acercarse a ellos.

― Al fin llegan ¿Qué te paso?― preguntó Miroku al ver a Inuyasha prácticamente cubierto de sangre.

― Peleó con Suikotsu.― contestó Kagome al ver que Inuyasha estaba agitado.

― Sí que te dio batalla... Sé que necesitas descansar pero debes ir y detener al ejercito.― Kagome e Inuyasha le miraron interrogantes.― Van a desaparecer la ciudad, estamos sacando a las personas, debes darnos más tiempo.― Inuyasha asintió, comprendía la magnitud de la situación.― Cámbiate antes, si llegas así no les inspirarás confianza.

Una vez vistiendo un traje limpio se aproximo a Kagome quien ahora estaba con Sango.

― Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.― dijo al besarla.

― Cuídate.― no quería que se fuera pero aun había muchas personas sanas en la ciudad.

**...**

Inuyasha se frotaba las sienes, llevaba ya rato tratando de hacer entender al general para que cancelaran el ataque.

― Entiendan ya todo acabó, quien origino todo esto ya murió, los llevaré hasta su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué hay de las personas infectadas?

― Tenemos una vacuna, dejen que se las muestre.

― Demasiado tarde.― dijo después de un momento.― Desde está tarde se han roto los lazos con La Hermandad, ustedes fueron los responsables ya no se les cree.

― Eso lo sé, pero no dejen morir a más gente inocente.

― En dos horas todo habrá terminado, es todo.― dijo aquel general al darle la espalda.

**...**

Inuyasha subía a toda prisa las escalinatas de la abadía, tenía que sacar a Sesshoumaru, Myoga, Rin, Kouga y demás sobrevivientes, al entrar el recibidor era un caos, varios hermanos iban y venían agitados, parecía que algo malo se había dado mientras estuvo ausente y dudaba que fuera por la orden de erradicación dada por el gobierno.

― ¿De dónde vienes? ― preguntó Naraku al verle parado en el recibidor.

― Fui a buscar a Suikotsu, aun nada.― mintió a medias.

― Es una lástima, de alguna manera la infección se propago a Meguro, también será desaparecida...― Inuyasha le escucha atentó, había algo más.― Los humanos han roto sus lazos con La Hermandad, nos culpan por esté pequeño incidente y nos mandaron un veneno en la sangre, sesenta y dos hermanos ahora son humanos.― aquello quería decir que Sesshoumaru ya había hecho su trabajo, pero ese maldito de Naraku al tener su reserva personal y no había bebido de la sangre "contaminada".― Pero no todo está perdido.― dijo con gozo.― En esté caos descubrimos que hay hombres que no perecen ante la locura y se transforman en seres hambrientos de sangre, así como Suikotsu.

― ¿Qué quiere decir?

― En las calles ya no solo esta Suikotsu y en estos momentos muchos de nosotros se están transformando, evolucionando a una nueva estirpe de Nosferatus.

― Señor...― comenzó a decir Inuyasha al no entender del todo.

― Ahora les daremos caza a los humanos.

― ¿No cree es algo extremo? Estoy seguro que aún podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

― Los acuerdos se acabaron, ahora nosotros seremos los amos y ellos nos servirán, comprenderán el gran error cometieron al acabar con nuestro pacto.

― Señor, debe venir es importante.― interrumpió de golpe uno de sus allegados.

― Cuando regrese te inyectarás esto.― dijo Naraku al mostrarle el suero en que trabajaba Suikotsu.

Sin desaprovechar que lo había dejado solo y el caos en el lugar se dirigió a toda prisa a los pabellones de cuarentana, donde esperaba estuviera su hermano y no se equivoco.

― ¡Myoga, Kouga! Saquen a todos de aquí.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó el anciano.

― Van a desaparecer la cuidad en menos de una hora.

― ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación?― preguntó exasperado al ver que se quedaban sin hacer nada.

Kouga fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a alertar a las pocas personas que no habían sucumbido a la enfermedad.

― ¿Ella está bien?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su hermano tenía a Rin entre sus brazos.

― Lo estará, por ahora solo duerme.

― Naraku planea acabar con los humanos, está transformando a todos en seres como Suikotsu.

― Démonos prisa.― dijo Sesshoumaru al cargar a Rin.― Hay una salida de emergencia al final del tercer pasillo, nadie nos vera.

― Miren a los traidores.― todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Naraku.― Dijiste que no habías encontrado a Suikotsu.

― Te dije que soy más fuerte ahora.― dijo Suikotsu al aparecer detrás de Naraku.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, él le cortó la yugular y le enterró una espada en su pecho, sin descartar el hecho que lo había dejado dentro de la tumba donde había osado encerrar a Kagome.

* * *

**Si lo sé, se ahora mismo se estarán preguntando un sin fin de cosas como: ¿Acaso Suikotsu es más duro de matar que Bruce Willis? XD y ¿Por qué tarde en actualizar cuando se suponía que estaría antes de lo pensado? Pues, me puse a actualizar otras historias que tenía un poco abandonadas, era justo que les sacudiera las telarañas, el polvo y las musarañas.**

**Ery-sama, **_como podéis ver nada malo le paso a Rin :)_

**jossy-chan, **_creo hubo una pequeña confusión, Renkotsu y Bankotsu llegaron por Kagome pero Suikotsu (quien está infectado) fue más hábil y fue él quien se llevo a Kagome._

**Maritza, **_ya hasta perdí la cuenta de tus amenazas y algo me dice que seguirán XDDD._

**Astron, **_espero comprendas un poco ahora a Sessho, ahora que puse su punto de vista._

**Misheru Taisho, **_seee acertaste al querido Inu se le ocurrió una poco usual idea para que Sessho no tuviera que acaba con su linda Rin._

**KaterineC, **_supongo que sigo siendo malvada y eso que ahora no preguntaste nada XP, pero pronto seré buena y no las haré sufrir... mucho :D._

**Paulaa, **_que bueno que te gustara, comprendo, es algo larga, me ha pasado con otras historias que eh leído ya van algo avanzadas, pero bueno, espero te gustara este capítulo._

**chuckylandia, **_muchas gracias por leerla y pasarte a dejar un mensajito :D, nos estamos leyendo también en tus historias._

**Kagome Taisho 77, **_me quitaste un peso de encima, una de mis preocupaciones era que no le entendieran al anterior capítulo._

**Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la otra.**

**05/05/2014**


	10. Sorpresas

_Los magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia que esta basa en el film La criatura Perfecta (2007). Lo que la hago no es con fines de lucro, solo es para sacar todas esas ideas que no me dejan dormir._

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Sorpresas. **

Naraku los observaba atentamente a todos, los estaba examinando y sonrió de lado en señal de burla al ver a Sesshoumaru sostener a la chica que hace días le había ordenado matar "de tal palo tal astilla", pensó.

― Y yo que en verdad llegué a considerarte mi mano derecha, compartiríamos el poder.― decía Naraku a Inuyasha.― Pero debías ser como tú maldito padre, te enamoraste de esa detective y lo único bueno de eso fue que la embarazaste, así es, Suikotsu ya me informó.― reafirmó al ver la cara de sorpresa por parte de Inuyasha.― Después de matarlos iré por ella y criare a tu hijo como mío.

― ¡No dejare que te les acerques!― gritó lleno de cólera Inuyasha.

― Quiero ver que lo intentes.― retó.

Inuyasha ya estaba por saltarle encima pero fue detenido por su hermano y le miró con claro desconcierto.

― ¿Qué haces Sesshoumaru?― preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, Sesshoumaru solo se le quedaba viendo a Naraku, sabía que el muy maldito ya se había dado cuenta de su relación con Rin.

― Ya no cuides más a tu hermanito y deja que sea un verdadero hombre.― se burló Naraku.

― Sácalos de aquí.― dijo Sesshoumaru al entregarle a Rin, Inuyasha por reflejo la tomó sin comprender del todo lo que planeaba su hermano.

― No podrás con los dos.― dijo al intuir que Sesshoumaru planeaba enfrentarse a ambos él solo.

― Él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.― dijo cortante, su asunto era el hecho de haber lastimado a Rin.― Y tú no durarás con esas heridas.― agregó al ver que su hermano iba a protestar.― No pierdas más tiempo.

― Pero...

― Soy el mejor peleando que tú, ahora lárguense.― dijo Sesshoumaru antes de lanzarse sobre Naraku y Suikotsu.

Salieron a toda prisa del pabellón, Kouga atranco la puerta justo a tiempo ya que Suikotsu le iba a dar alcance. Inuyasha observo como su hermano se enfrentaba a aquellos sujetos que sin duda ahora eran más fuertes que ellos.

**...**

Kagome estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Sango e Izayoi intentaban calmarla, no era bueno para el bebé recibir tanto estrés. Pero las alarmas de emergencia de la ciudad ya se escuchaban y con ellas los primeros bombardeos, desde donde estaban podían ver a los aviones dejar caer sus bombas, siendo la abadía el primer objetivo. Temía que no hubieran podido salir y ahora estuvieran convirtiéndose en víctimas de las explosiones.

Pero su corazón se calmo al ver que entre la oscuridad de la noche varias figuras se dejaban ver, primero vio a Kouga y detrás de él Inuyasha con alguien en brazos.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó Kagome.

― Estamos bien.― dijo Inuyasha y una vez recostado a Rin en una camilla abrazo a su novia.

― Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde está?― preguntó InuNo.

― Tenía un asunto pendiente con Naraku.― se limitó a contestar, no fueron necesarias más explicaciones su padre entendió que les había dado tiempo para escapar y vengarse de Naraku.

Ahora el problema era ¿Cómo le iban a explicar a Rin que Sesshoumaru se había sacrificado por ellos?

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y todo parecía en calma, se habían mudado a una amplia casa en los suburbios de Nerima, por el momento todos vivían allí en lo que se adaptaban al nuevo lugar y la nueva vida que llevarían de ahora en adelante.

También le habían dado la noticia de Sesshoumaru a Rin, como era de esperarse ella no lo tomo muy bien, al principio se negaba a creer que él hubiera muerto y esperaba en vano que entrase por la puerta. Afortunadamente ya en los últimos días trataba de seguir con su vida, ayudaba a Izayoi como siempre lo había estado haciendo.

De igual forma en el transcurso de esos días, se reencontraron con muchos conocidos que habían tenido la fortuna de haber sobrevivido, entre ellos a Shippou, el pequeño niño siguiendo las órdenes de Kouga había salvado a sus compañeros del orfanato y ahora no le molestaban. Kagome está muy feliz de verle y el niño de verla a ella, la directora del orfanato le había dado permiso de permanecer un par de días con ella en lo que terminaban de adaptar el nuevo edificio que sería su hogar. Durante esos días todos terminando adorando al pequeño, cada uno a su manera, pero sin duda la relación que se había dado entre Shippou e Inuyasha era muy peculiar, se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando, parecían un par de niños, bueno, Shippou si lo era pero Inuyasha no. Kagome sabía que así se demostraban el aprecio que se tenían, solo que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo. Al termino de la visita, Kagome le prometió que en cuanto todo se normalizara, convencería a Inuyasha para adoptarlo y Shippou estallo de felicidad.

* * *

Inuyasha entraba a la sala donde Kagome miraba la televisión, le llevaba un poco de fruta, aun faltaba para la comida y ella ya tenía hambre.

― ¿Estás cómoda?― preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

― Lo estoy.― le contestó con una sonrisa, desde que estaban juntos Inuyasha se había vuelto más sobreprotector de lo normal.

― ¿Segura?― preguntó no muy convencido y le entregó el plato con fruta.

― Segura.― tomó el plato y tomó un trozo de sandía.― Siéntate junto a mí.― palpó el asiento libre a su derecha, Inuyasha obedeció y ella aprovechó para recargarse sobre su pecho.

Inuyasha la envolvió con sus brazos y poso su cabeza en su hombro derecho. A los pocos minutos InuNo entraba a la casa caminado apresurado.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha al verlo pasar por el pasillo

― Hable con la presidenta y dice que seremos perdonados gracias a la vacuna.

― Es perfecto ¿Hay otra cosa?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que su padre se le quedaba viendo a Kagome.

― Ella aun no puede tomar el suero, no sabemos cómo reaccionará estando embarazada, hay que esperar a que nazca.

― Está bien, esperaremos.― comentó Kagome por él, confiaba que con los cuidados que le daban, ella y su bebé saldría bien del parto.

Inuyasha asintió y llevo sus manos al vientre de Kagome, logrando sentir los movimientos de su pequeño.

― ¡Si serás idiota!― aquel grito de Rin se escucho por toda la casa, nadie comprendía que pasaba.

― Sesshoumaru está vivo.― dijo Sango al entrar a la sala e informarles a todos la buena noticia, para regresar al recibidor.

InuNo la siguió, pero Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en la sala, Kagome estaba tan cómoda que le dio mucha flojera levantarse e Inuyasha no quería incomodar a la chica, además, podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que se decían.

― ¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente! ¡No! ¡Fue estúpido!

― Yo también te extrañe.― dijo Sesshoumaru con total tranquilidad.

― ¡Eres un... un...― a Rin no le salían las palabras, estaba feliz de que Sesshoumaru estuviera con vida pero enojada por la angustia y sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar.

― Te amo.― dijo Sesshoumaru antes de callarla con un beso.

InuNo, Izayoi y Sango que eran los que observaban el espectáculo se quedaron sorprendidos, Sesshoumaru había besado a Rin frente a ellos.

― ¿Ya están muertos?― preguntó Inuyasha una vez que su hermano entro a la sala acompañado por Rin y seguidos por InuNo, su madre y Sango.

― Si Suikotsu no murió cortándole la cabeza, arrancarle el corazón y quemarlo, no sé que lo hará y Naraku... Él se encerró en la celda de Suikotsu, deje salir el gas antes de irme, debió morir calcinado con la explosión o el bombardeo a la ciudad.

― Ya todo acabó.― suspiró aliviada Izayoi.

― ¿Cuándo podré tomar la vacuna?― preguntó Sesshoumaru a su padre.

― Primero me ayudarán a llevarlas a los hospitales y clínicas locales, verificaran que sean dadas, cuanto todo haya terminado la tomaremos.― les explicó a sus hijos y ambos asintieron.

* * *

El tiempo volaba, ahora Inuyasha y Kagome estaban esperando en el consultorio de una clínica que atendía Myoga, a que el aludido llegará para checar la evolución del embarazo de Kagome. Hacía tres meses que se había ausentado y no había nadie en quien confiara los suficiente para llevar el embarazo de Kagome, temía que si alguien se enteraba que aquel bebé era de un hermano los buscarían para vengarse.

― ¿Te sientes mal?― preguntó al ver a Kagome fruncir el seño.

― No, estoy cansada, apenas puedo dormir.― decía Kagome al momento que hacía un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida en aquella camilla.

― Casi siete meses y parece de nueve.― comentó Inuyasha al masajear el vientre de Kagome.

― No estoy gorda.― le reprocho.

― Claro que no, solo digo que está grande.― se apresuró a explicarse, con su embarazó Kagome tenía unos cambios de humor demasiado extremos, pasaba de estar llena de felicidad a querer matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

― Dices eso solo para que no me enoje.― dijo en un sollozo.

― Claro que no.― se inclino sobre ella y la beso.― Y sabes que me fascina como te sienta el embarazo.― dijo recordándole las veces que había tenido que controlarse cuando hacían el amor, para no dejar salir su lado salvaje y lastimarla a ella y al bebé.

― Recuerden que están en mi clínica no en su habitación.― dijo Myoga al entrar al consultorio ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Inuyasha.― Veamos cómo va el bebito.― decía mientras se sentaba un su banco y untaba un gel en el vientre de Kagome, para colocar el transductor y ver al pequeñín.

― Te vas tres meses y no había nadie confiable para checarla.― le reprochó Inuyasha a Myoga.

― Tu padre me mando al Sapporo para atender un asunto.― le recordó Myoga.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha al ver que se había quedando moviendo el aparato en un mismo lugar y se acerco más al monitor.― ¡Myoga!

― Pasa algo muy curioso, la última vez que la cheque no me percate de algo.― decía un poco avergonzado.

― ¿Él está bien?― preguntó preocupada Kagome.

― Sí, si... Nada malo.― se apresuro a decir Myoga, no quería preocupar de más a la madre.― Calma, ya les digo... Aquí y aquí.― decía al señalar en el monitor.― Son dos.― terminó por aclarar.

Inuyasha y Kagome miraban atentos en monitor, logrando ver dos pequeñas cabecitas, Kagome olvidando que su vientre aun tenía aquel gel, llevó sus manos a el y lo acarició, eso explicaba porque su abdomen había crecido tanto. Inuyasha primero solo se limitó a llevar su mirada del monitor al vientre de Kagome, observando como ella acariciaba con sumo amor el lugar donde crecían sus hijos, pronto una tonta sonrisa de formo en su rostro, puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las sujeto con fuerza.

**... **

― ¡¿Dos?!― gritaron sorprendidos Rin, Sango, InuNo, Izayoi y Miroku al enterarse de la noticia a la hora de la cena.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru y Kouga simplemente les miraron con asombro.

― Eso jamás había pasado, pero no se preocupen, verán que estarán bien.― decía InuNo, presentía que su hijo estaba que moría de nervios.

― Eres todo un semental ¿eh?― dijo pícaramente Miroku.

― ¿Celoso que yo a la primera lo logré y tú apenas?― dijo ahora Inuyasha con burla.

― En todo mi orgullo.― dijo dramáticamente.

― ¿Qué les parece ir de compras?― sugirió Sango intentando contener la risa, Miroku e Inuyasha se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y esos comentarios entre ellos ya eran algo normal.― Mis sobrinos necesitaran ropa.

― Excelente idea.― concordaron Rin e Izayoi.

Kagome al escuchar aquello quiso que la tierra la tragase, sabía que Sango llegaba a exagerar cuando de compras se trataba.

― Vayamos este sábado.― dijo entusiasmada Sango.

_Iba hacer un largo y cansado día._

* * *

Apenas estaban en la primer tienda y a Kagome ya le dolía la cabeza, Sango no paraba de tomar ropa y accesorios para bebés, pero lo más increíble era que Rin y su suegra le secundaban. Lo bueno era que había unas cómodas butacas y podía descansar en ellas.

― Este es hermoso.― decía Sango mientras le mostraba un bonito vestido estilo marinero.

― Es para niña.― fulmino con la mirada a Sango.― Nunca nacen niñas, solo niños.― le aclaró por millonésima vez.

― Es una lástima ¿Podemos vestir a uno así?― preguntó con ojos suplicantes, si tenían los ojos del padre serían una "niña" muy hermosa, Kagome negó y regreso derrotada a ver más ropa.

― Tu amiga está loca.― dijo Inuyasha quien estaba parado junto a ella.

― Lo sé, pero así la quiero. Creo que te habla.― dijo Kagome al notar que les hacía señas, al parecer quería bajar una caja de una repisa.

― Regresó.

Kagome se recargo en el respaldo y miró el reloj, llevaban allí tres cuartos de hora y aun faltaban dos tiendas más exclusivas para bebés, tenía razón, sería un largo sábado.

― ¿Kagome?

La nombrada miró de inmediato a la entrada de la tienda y allí estaba la dueña de esa inconfundible voz.

― Oh mi Dios, estás embarazada.― dijo sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la boca.― Kouga debe estar feliz, se lo tenía bien guardado, ahora me explico porque dejaste de ir a la comisaría.

― Hola Kikyou, veras...

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

― Siete meses, pero Kouga no es...

― Me tengo que ir.― le interrumpió al recibir un mensaje de texto.― Cuídate.

Kagome suspiró, bueno, tal vez era mejor así, si le hubiera aclarado que Kouga no era el padre no se la quitaría de encima hasta que le confesara la identidad del verdadero padre. Ahora debía decirle a su amigo de su encuentro con Kikyou. No estaba segura que le viera, ya que Kouga ahora trabaja en una unidad de análisis de conducta criminal, pero por si las dudas, le advertiría.

― ¿Quien era?― preguntó curioso Inuyasha al regresar con ella.

― Una ex compañera del trabajo.

― Será mejor que vengas, debes controlar a Sango insiste en comprar vestidos.

― Espero sean para el suyo porque mis hijos jamás los usaran.― dijo ya un poco molesta.

**...**

Kikyou llegaba a su pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, dejo las bolsas de víveres en la mesa mientras le hablaba a la persona que hospedaba de su encuentro con una ex compañera de trabajo. Había encontrado a ese hombre un día a la orilla de la carretera, iba andrajoso y parecía haber sufrido un terrible accidente, iba a pasar de largo con su coche pero al reconocerle freno de inmediato para acogerlo.

― Su hijo de no es Kouga.― dijo el sujeto que estaba postrado en el sofá cama.

― ¡¿Cómo que no es de Kouga?!― preguntó confundida Kikyou al hombre a quien atendía.

― Esa detective se metió con el hermano Inuyasha.

― ¡Mentirá! Ella no es apta.― le estaba tomando el pelo.

― Te puedo mostrar cómo serlo si me ayudas con otra cosa.

― Hare lo que quiera su inminencia.― dijo Kikyou al besar el anillo de su mano derecha.

* * *

Tres semanas después llamarón a la puerta, Kagome no le tomó importancia, Sango ya había ido a abrir y ella siguió leyendo una revista de premamás. Pero al escuchar unos tacones acercarse a la sala, levanto la mirada para toparse con Kikyou.

― Kikyou ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó sorprendida Kagome, muy pocos sabían donde vivía.― ¿Cómo supiste...?

― ¿Dónde vivías?― Kagome asintió.― No le digas a nadie, pero un chico con quien salgo trabaja en el registro de vivienda y él me ayudo a saber tu dirección. Sé que estuvo mal, pero pronto nacerá tu hijo y vine a ofrecerme para prepararte un _baby shower_.

― No es necesario.― decía Kagome con un poco de desconfianza.

― Claro que si ¿Tu qué dices Sango?― preguntó ahora a la castaña, sabía que le encaban todas esas fiestas y le parecería una estupenda idea.

― Será divertido, compláceme.― pidió Sango a su amiga.

― Sango, no creó que sea buena idea.

― ¿Por qué?

Kagome se levanto con dificultad y jalo a Sango al pasillo, disculpándose con Kikyou ya que la dejarían sola un momento.

― Si me preguntan quién es el padre ¿Qué diré?

― Puedes mentir y decir que Kouga... Es broma.― dijo de inmediato al notar que esto era serio para su amiga.

― Si saben la verdad no quiero ni pensar en sus reacciones.

― ¿Ya la convenciste?― les interrumpió Kikyou.

― Kagome tiene razón.

― Ya reserve el lugar y todo, solo faltan las invitadas.― decía con voz infantil.

Kagome respiró resignada, aun no le terminaba de gustar todo ese asunto pero Sango, Rin e Izayoi estarían con ella.

― Con una condición, nadie pregunta por el padre.

― ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Tuviste una noche de locura y pasión y no sabes quién es el padre?― fingió falsa sorpresa.― No te preocupes nadie preguntará, denme los nombre y direcciones de las invitadas, yo les haré llegar la invitación, una última cosa ¿sabes qué será?

― Niño.

**...**

Kikyou entraba llena de felicidad a su departamento, ya había hecho todo lo que su inminencia le había pedido, todo marchaba viento en popa.

― Por tu cara espero que todo saliera según lo planeado.

― Me costó trabajo pero acepto al final.― informaba mientras se quitaba sus guantes y se servía un poco de whiskey.

― Perfecto, con ella fuera del camino Inuyasha será solo para ti.

― Ya quiero que llegue el día.― decía con maldad.

― Paciencia, puedes estar segura que esos herejes sufrirán.

* * *

El tan temido día de Kagome había llegado, ese miércoles sería su _baby shower_. Cuando Kouga se entero de quien organizaba la fiesta pegó el giró en el cielo, nunca le había tenido confianza a Kikyou, pero ella ya había aceptado y no podía echarse para atrás. Lamentablemente Izayoi no podía ir, porque ella e InuNo tenían una cena con la presidenta, lo bueno era que Sango y Rin si podían acompañarla.

― Promete que si llamo pidiendo que me saques de allí irás de inmediato.― le hizo prometer Kagome a Inuyasha antes de irse a su fiesta.

― Tendré a la mano mi celular.― le prometió al mostrárselo y enseñarle que estaba en el volumen más alto y en vibrador.

― ¡Kagome vámonos!― apresuraba una entusiasmada Sango.

― Trata de divertirte.― dijo al saber que su Kagome no quería ir y solo acepto aquella fiesta por mera cortesía.

― Dile que me sentí mal, no quiero ir.― dijo Kagome al colgarse del cuello de Inuyasha.

― Recuerda que hoy no estaré, iré con Miroku ayudándolo a mudarse.― le recordó.― Cuando regreses prometo recompensarte.― Kagome asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir Inuyasha la detuvo para besarla.― Una cosa más, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Inmediatamente Kagome se sonrojo, Inuyasha lo había escogido para ella y que lo usara ese día en especial; un cómodo vestido de mangas largas, la parte de arriba era negro de cuello cuadrado, de los pechos para abajo era de tela escosa roja, cosa que le hacía resaltar más sus pechos y su barriga de ocho meses más grande de lo normal por esperar a dos pequeños.

― ¡Ya déjala Inuyasha se nos hace tarde!― le reprendió Sango desde el taxi.

**...**

Al llegar al lugar escogido por Kikyou, se llevaron una gran sorpresa por lo elaborado de la decoración, era como una sala de té, globos en tonos pastel por toda la habitación, en medio de la habitación había una carriola azul donde ponían los regalos, en la mesa donde estaba el pastel les sorprendió lo hermoso que era esté, de tres niveles, el color de base era blanco, alrededor del primer nivel había la figura de un tren, en el segundo biberones y chupones, en el tercero la leyenda "es niño" y en la cima unos zapatitos de bebe azules con agujetas blancas; en la mesa donde comerían era larga y rectangular, los asientos eran acojinados y cómodos sillones.

― Kikyou te luciste.― dijo anonada Sango.

― Esto es demasiado, no debiste.― decía apenada Kagome.

― Vamos, esté lugar es el tuyo, celebremos.- dijo Kikyou al guiarlas a sus asientos.

― Arriba el ánimo, está es tu fiesta y de ellos.― dijo en voz baja Rin.

Las primeras dos horas habían sido mejor de lo que esperaba, hubo juegos en donde Sango y Rin se divertían como locas. Pero cuando la música cambió a una más estruendosa y les llevaron bebidas alcohólicas, se comenzó a preocupar, Rin ya estaba borracha, Sango no por su embarazo pero la habían tomado para dirigir cada juego y casi no estaba con ellas. Miró a Rin prácticamente acostada en la mesa y se levantó para ir con ella.

― Rin ya no bebas eso.― dijo al quitarle la copa que tenía en sus manos.

― Pero es rico y tan bonito... mira sus colores.― decía toda perdida.

― ¿Dónde está Sango?― preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

― No lo she.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Kikyou.

― Kikyou ¿podrías bajarle un poco a la música?

― Claro, claro ¡Ya partiremos el pastel!― gritó a los cuatro vientos y las dejo solas.

― ¡SI! ¡Pashtel!― gritó entusiasmada Rin.

Kagome tomó su celular y le marcó a Inuyasha, ya no soportaba más ese lugar y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

― Contesta, vamos Inuyasha.

Apenas podía escuchar el timbrar así que se alejo aun lugar menos ruidoso, el pasillo a los baños, seis timbrazos más y le mando al buzón. Estaba por marcar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por Kikyou.

― Kagome aquí estás, cortemos el pastel.

― Ahora voy.― dijo al guardar su celular.

― ¿A quién llamabas?

― A Kouga, imagino que después del pastel es todo y él vendrá a recogernos.― mintió.

― ¡No mientas!― gritó enojada.

― ¿Cómo dices?― Kagome no comprendía que le pasaba.

― Tú que decías no tener interés en La Hermandad te atreviste a seducir a Inuyasha, te revolcaste con él e iniciaste una guerra contras los hermanos.― Kagome le miró sorprendida ¿cómo sabía de su relación con Inuyasha?

― Kikyou ya estas pasada de copas.― intentaba Kagome calmarla e irse a la sala principal por lo menos si intentaba hacerle algo, habría más testigos allí ¿no?

― ¡No lo estoy! Y todo eso lo sé de buena fuente, su inminencia Naraku me lo dijo.

_Era imposible, Naraku estaba muerto._

― Kikyou él está...

― ¿Muerto? No tienen tanta suerte.― su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella, se volteó para confirmar su mayor temor y se topo con los ojos inyectados de sangre de Naraku.

― Contigo fuera del camino ahora puedo tener lo que por derecho debía ser mío...― le decía Kikyou a Kagome.― Ahora soy apta mi amado Inuyasha.― le hizo saber, esa mañana había sido infectada.

― Kikyou todo es un mal entendido, Naraku te está manipulando.

― Váyanse antes de que los vean.― les dijo antes de regresar a la fiesta.

― Bankotsu, Renkotsu amordácenla.― ordenó Naraku.

Kagome intento correr o gritar pero ellos fueron más rápidos, sintió un extraño olor en su nariz y perdió la conciencia casi de inmediato.

**...**

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban dando vuelta a la calle hacía el salón donde era la fiesta.

― Por ayudarte con aquella caja no alcance a contestarle.― le recriminaba Inuyasha a Miroku.

― Y ya me disculpe, ya llegamos.― dijo al estacionarse afuera del lugar.

Entraron al salón y en vez de una fiesta tranquila era una celebración estridente y alocada. La mayoría de las invitadas estaban pasas de copas, se abrieron paso por el lugar buscando a las chicas, a la primera que encontraron sentada a la mesa fue a Rin

― Rin ¿Dónde están Sango y Kagome?― preguntó Miroku.

― No lo she, pero ¿me consiguen otra de eshtás?― pidió al mostrarles una copa a medio tomar.

― Ya bebiste mucho.― dijo Miroku al quitarle la copa.

― ¡Qué bueno que están aquí!― gritó al verlos una alterada Sango.― No encuentro a Kagome.

― ¿Cómo que no está?― preguntó inmediatamente Inuyasha.

― Se enojaría y se iría a casa sola.― supuso Miroku.

― No lo creo.― negó Inuyasha, Kagome no se iría sola en su estado, le esperaría y le gritaría por no haberle contestado, pero no se iría sola a mitad de la noche.

― ¿Hermano Inuyasha? ¿Qué hace aquí?― preguntó con sorpresa y entusiasmo Kikyou.

― Kikyou ¿Has visto a Kagome?― se apresuró a preguntar Sango.

― Lo mismo iba a preguntar, ya es hora del pastel. Pero no me ha contestado.― le recordó a Inuyasha.― ¿Qué hace aquí?― volvió a preguntar al ver que Inuyasha si se inmutaba en ponerle atención.

― Luego te explicamos, ayúdanos a buscarla.― interrumpió Miroku.

― Está bien.― contestó de mala gana para retirarse.

― No contesta.― decía un ya angustiado Inuyasha al estarle marcando a Kagome y no obtener respuesta.

― Se suponía que estaría con ella y me llevaron para organizar la siguiente actividad, Rin esta toda ebria y Kagome no está, es mi culpa.― decía Sango al borde del colapso.

― No lo es, ahora lo importante es encontrarla.― dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños, Kagome no quería ir a esa fiesta pero él la había terminado de convencer, si tan solo hubiera dado su brazo a torcer cuando le pidió que les mintiera y dijera que ella se sentía mal, no estaría pasando por esa angustia. Todo su celular y marco de nuevo, pero esta vez no el número de Kagome, necesitaba ayuda y la única persona que los podía ayudar era Kouga. En cuanto se enterará que Kagome había desaparecido, les echaría en cara que él había tenido razón en no estar de acuerdo con esa fiesta y muy a su pesar Kouga había tenido razón.

**...**

Cuando Kagome recupero un poco la conciencia la llevaban por un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, sintió que la ponían en una cama e intentó identificar donde estaba.

― Aquí te quedarás hasta que tu hijo nazca.― le decía Naraku.― Más te vale cuidarla bien anciana.― dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

― ¿Quién es usted?― preguntó con miedo Kagome al ver a aquella mujer.

― Me llamó Kaede y soy partera.

― ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.― decía alterada.

― Ni yo, solo sé que un día unos jóvenes llegaron a mi casa y me trajeron aquí, dijeron que debía asistir a una joven que pronto traerían.

― ¿Quién es él?― preguntó Kagome al percatarse que una la esquina había un hombre dormido.

― Ono Tofu , es un cirujano, por si el parto se complica, debemos salvarte a ti y al bebé.― le explicó con calma Kaede.

― No sé qué pensar ¿Cómo se que no son cómplices de Naraku?

― Debes confiar, por ahora somos los únicos que te podemos ayudar, pero debo saber cuántos meses tienes y si es hijo de un hermano.

Kagome le examino y medito por un momento, le gustará o no, tenía razón. Naraku los quería vivos, ese era su objetivo y por el momento su única ayuda eran las personas que estaban en esa habitación con ella.

― Ocho y si lo es.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Kagome.

― Bueno Kagome, no voy a dejar que les pase algo malo.― dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, pero la historia que estaba escribiendo par a un reto consumió más tiempo del pensado, pero, ya la termine y ahora si a darle a esta :D Por ello es que solo por esta ocasión las gracias serán generales, estoy que vuelo con la continuación de está y otra historia, así que espero comprendan.**

**Pensarán que aquí todos son mejor que Noris; que revivo personajes a cada rato (mejor dicho no los dejo bien muertos XD), pero, mis manos se llevan solas u_u.**

**Saludos y espero que les gustará la continuación.**

**18/05/2014**


End file.
